CODE I INSTALLMENT ONE
by chetspet
Summary: THIS IS THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF A MULTIPART STORY ABOUT CHET KELLY FROM AN ACCIDENT SEPTEMBER 1974 TILL HIS RETIREMENT IN 2004. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


** CODE I**

**INSTALLMENT ONE**

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the canon characters. The others are mine and mine alone. This is the first part of a multiple installment following Chet Kelly's life from 1974 till his retirement in 2002. I wish to thank Robert G and Mike K for their invaluable assistance and help.

Chet Kelly was teasing John Gage as usual. "Oh, Come on Gage, you can't bowl past 100 and I'll prove it to you tomorrow night. Or are you chicken? What do you say Gage?"

Johnny, knowing he was a fairly good bowler, decided to take the Phantom up on this one. "OK, Kelly, you're on! But how about we make it interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"Well, how about a little wager, pal? Like say 25.00?"

Chet looked at Johnny and thought to himself, "Hm, if Gage is considering money, he must be pretty good. But if I back down now, I'll not only look like an idiot but I'll be the pigeon! Damn you Gage!"

Everyone had gotten interested when Johnny mentioned money and now all were rather curious as to what was taking Chet so long.

"Hey, Chet, chicken?" Johnny teased.

"NO, Gage. Never with you. OK I'll take that sucker bet, but YOU better have the twenty-five bucks ready for me tomorrow pal. What time do you want to meet at the alley?"

"Well, Chet how about 8:00 pm?"

"Sounds good to me, and by 8:45 I'll be richer!"

"Hey Roy, want to come?"

"Sure junior, why not?"

Mike, Marco and even Captain Stanley all invited themselves, hoping to see Johnny outdo the Phantom, with Captain Stanley hoping that maybe, just maybe, this might quiet the Phantom for a while.

Suddenly the klaxons sounded: Station 51, Station 36, multiple structure fire at Trailer Park 83 corner of Ridgedale and Claremont overpass. Time out 1308."

As the men ran to their assigned stations, Captain Stanley acknowledged, "Station 51, multiple structure fire at Trailer Park 83 corner of Ridgedale and Claremont overpass. 10-4 KMG 365."

Station 51 was the first to arrive, being closest to the area. The crew knew this trailer park well and were not happy to deal with a fire here. This was a fire hazard that the owner never attempted to fix, just because it was occupied mainly by welfare families. Most of the trailers rimmed the edges of the Claremont overpass with a shear drop of 50-60 feet.

They saw most of the trailers involved were, of course, those by the overpass.

"It figures," thought Captain Stanley as he observed the conflagration. Captain Stanley found someone who seemed in charge and found out that not all the people had gotten out. He sent Roy and John in to search for victims while Chet and Marco fought the blaze with a two and half inch hose.

As Station 36 and the Battalion Chief arrived, Stanley filled them in and McConnikee called for more help, knowing this would probably be a big one, with injuries, but praying there would be no Code F's or Code I's.

Suddenly Roy heard a baby whimpering in the trailer he had thought empty. Knowing he would need help, he called to Chet to help him, as John was busy two trailers away.

Remembering that this particular trailer, although not on fire, had teetered dangerously when he first entered, he slowly went in.

As he saw Chet arrive, he said, "Hey, Kelly, be real careful, this trailer is unsteady. Let's not have it topple, ok?"

Chet nodded and very carefully entered the trailer, which teetered against the extra weight. Walking slowly over to Roy, Chet said, "OK, Roy, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, Chet, as you can see, this boy has a bleeder on his left arm. What I need you to do is put pressure on it, while I see if there are any more victims. OK?"

Nodding affirmatively, Chet took over for Roy..

Within minutes, Roy returned and told Chet, "No more victims. Will you be ok here while I go get a tourniquet for his arm?"

"Sure, Roy. Just don't jostle us too much, ok?"

Roy carefully climbed out and steadied the dangerously teetering trailer. When he was assured it was steady, he left and returned with the tourniquet. Once Roy had it secured, both men carefully lifted the unconscious child and carried him to the entrance.

"Ok, Chet, let me get out while you hold him, then hand him to me and wait a sec while I put him down. Then I'll steady the trailer so you can get out ok?"

Chet just nodded, knowing this had to be done, but very nervous none the less. He had a bad feeling about this part but figured it was nerves.

All went as planned, and Chet was just preparing to step out of the teetering trailer, when...it went completely off balance and began sliding down the ravine, throwing Chet not out, but in the trailer and slamming the door shut, locking it.

"CHET! CHET!" Roy screamed, all the while knowing he was being thrown around in there like a rag doll.  
Chet tried to grab onto something but everything seemed to pull right out of his grasp. He toppled all over and got near the kitchen sink and tried to grab on to the rim.

"STOP" he yelled, "I'm not a ball bouncing here, I'm..damn, I'm a bunch of busted bones!"

Suddenly he found himself cornered in a hole and felt a little safe, figuring at least "Well, now I can rest."

Or so he thought. But to his shock, as if in slow motion, the refrigerator loosened from the wall and headed right for him.

Knowing he had only seconds left, he blessed himself and prayed.

The last thing Chet saw was this big white box coming toward him and feeling the weight of the world landing on his chest. Then he mercifully blacked out.

Meanwhile, back up on the overpass, the crew watched in horror as the trailer stopped and then rolled in the opposite direction, stopped and then rolled again. All the while they could hear the banging of stuff, but no one could hear any human noise from there. They all feared the worse.

The crew immediately set about preparing to rescue Chet. Roy and John prepared a backboard, C-collar, splints, IV's, tourniquets, the defibrillator, biophone and drug box and placed all of this in the stokes that would be sent down first. Johnny then prepared to go down followed by Roy and then Marco.

Captain Stanley, Mike and other crewmembers from 36 stayed on top to assist. Even though the fire was now contained, 36 had opted to stay to help with the rescue of their brother fireman.

Chief McConnikee had to leave, but made Hank promise to keep him informed as to how Chet was.

"Hank, do you want me to call his mom or what?"

"Thanks, Chief, not yet. But as you know, his brother is a policeman and may be on duty. Maybe you could let him know. Ok?"

"Sure, Hank, no problem. I just pray Chet is not in too much pain. Do you think he could've survived?"

Shaking his head and trying to remain professional in front of his superior, Hank said, his voice cracking, "I d..don't know, sir. In some ways, I hope he is alive but knowing how hurt he must be, I just don't know. If he didn't, I pray he went fast and without pain. Chet is a very special member of my crew."

After giving a squeeze to Hank's shoulder, the chief walked off, thinking "Man, poor guy. Hey Seamus, you old hose jockey, look down upon your son and protect him. God, please don't let him suffer like his dad did. Seamus, I am so sorry we lost you in that damn fire and ..oh, man I miss you my drinkin bud."

Once John got near the trailer, he topped off his line and went to see if he could get to Chet some way, but the damn trailer began teetering as soon as John touched it. Grabbing it with all of his might, he attempted to hold it steady. Once it stopped, he slowly let go.

Willing it not to move again, he began preparing the equipment while Roy and Marco descended. When all three rescuers were down, and all the equipment ready, Roy said, "Ok, here's the plan. First of all, we need to find some way to keep the trailer steady and in one place so we can get inside and see what to do."

All three agreed and began gathering the largest rocks they could to anchor the trailer. When it was finally steady, Roy attempted to open the door, only to find it locked and jammed.

"Marco, do you have your ax? We need this door open and NOW."

Nodding affirmatively, Marco began breaking in the door with a savage fury, knowing his partner and best friend was inside and needed help NOW.

Finally Marco broke through and Roy and John were able to enter and help Chet. They couldn't believe the terrible shape the inside of the trailer was in, the outside didn't look this bad! They walked carefully, not knowing where Chet might be, but knowing he was probably unconscious, if alive. Finally Roy noticed the refrigerator in the corner and looked behind it.

"OH MY GOD! Johnny, get over here! I found him and we have a real problem. Get Marco in here NOW."

Before going over to Roy, John went and called Marco. When Marco arrived, he joined the two paramedics in staring in disbelief at Chet.

It seemed as though all the contents of the refrigerator had emptied onto him and almost covered him. The door of the freezer was opened and all of its contents had also toppled onto the stricken man. If it hadn't been so tragic, it would've made a good joke, but no one was laughing. In fact, the three men felt like crying in frustration.

Not only did they not know how they were going to move the refrigerator, they had no idea of the extent of Chet's injuries. Roy was the first to gather his senses.

"Ok, John, first thing we need to do is to get all that cold stuff off Chet. I have a funny feeling he may have at least frost nip. Then we'll worry about moving the fridge. OK?"

Johnny and Marco nodded in agreement and began removing items, with Johnny, the thinnest, wedging himself as close to Chet as possible and handing things up to Roy and Marco. They were making fairly good progress when Roy's handi-talki sounded.

"Engine 51 calling Squad 51. Come in Roy or John."

Roy answered, "Squad 51, 10-4. What's up Cap?"

"We're just wondering if you've located Chet yet?"

"Affirmative, but we are not able to determine the extent of his injuries yet as the refrigerator dislodged and he is covered with its contents.

"We do think he may have a simple frostbite at least due to the freezer's contents. He probably has a severe head injury, multiple broken bones and crushing injuries. We will let you know as soon as we extricate him."

"Ok, Roy. Do you guys need any help moving the fridge?"

"No, Cap. I don't think we should overload this trailer any more than it already is. It is still not as steady as I would like it to be."  
"10-4 Roy. Keep us up to date. Out."

Roy replaced the handi-talki and went back to work. John and Marco had done a pretty good job, but there was still a lot of cold stuff on poor Chet.

John said, bent over Chet, "Roy, looks like he has a probable broken jaw. Definite broken nose and probable eye injuries as well. And you are right he does have frostbite, but not nip. It's more severe, I think at least first degree.

"His skin is cold and white and firm. I was able to check his carotid. It's there but weak and thready and he has a definite visible bruit going on there. I think it's a good thing we bought the defib."

At this, Marco gasped but didn't otherwise react. He had figured Chet was dead. He was glad to hear he was at least alive, very hurt, but alive. Thank God!  
Johnny was getting tired but refused to stop, even for a second.

He HAD to get Chet free, before anything else happened. 'God, why Chet? It seems we are both YOUR favorite 'pigeons' but Chet seems to get the worst injuries. Why him, Lord? Why us?'  
He continued removing items, only stopping to ask Roy for a pair of gloves, so he wouldn't get chilled too much. Returning to his task, John continued uncovering his buddy. Suddenly in horror, he stopped. "RRoy? You better take a look at this."

Roy bent to look and gasped. As John had uncovered Chet's chest, they saw a large sliver of ice that was slowly melting into him had impaled him. Plus he was impaled in the shoulder with a broken glass. Roy was stumped. He really wasn't sure what to do. He knew not to remove the glass, but what about the ICE? If he let it melt into Chet's body, his blood and cells would more than likely freeze, causing a severe hypothermia and frostbite. He was in a real quandary.

"John, take a break. Put a warming blanket around Chet's face. Carefully, very carefully, pull the ice shard out of his chest if you can. Then put a pressure bandage on and cover him with a warming blanket, being careful not to dislodge the glass from his shoulder. Ok?"

"You sure, Roy? I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, Johnny, it is. But it is more dangerous to leave it in him and risk his cells freezing and more water getting into his lungs. I can almost guarantee he has a bunch of fluid there already and a severe case of pneumonia on top of everything else. Man, poor Chet.

"Let me contact Rampart. Ok? But do like I said."

So going to the Biophone, Roy contacted Rampart, "Squad 51 calling Rampart. Come in, Rampart."

Dixie answered the call, "Go ahead, 51."

"Dix, we have a Code I. A fireman who has been involved in a fall in a trailer down a 50-60 foot ravine. He was also crushed by a loose refrigerator and covered with very cold items as well as frozen and ice. Unable to get vitals as we are still extricating victim, Rampart."

Dixie, having heard the severity, had called Dr. Early who took over. "Ok, 51. Describe victim and any obvious or supposed injuries, please. Is victim conscious at this time?"

"Negative, victim has been unconscious for indeterminate amount of time. Victim is a 27-year-old male. Apparent injuries are frostbite, superficial to face and upper chest. Impale injury right shoulder by broken glass. Impale injury left mid chest by unknown size chunk of ice. Now removed and warming blanket applied. Fractured nose, probable fractured mandible, possible eye damage, and probable concussion with trauma. Positive carotid bruit. Carotid pulse is weak, thready. Respirations labored and shallow, rate of 6 at this time. Pupils fixed and sluggish at this time. Still removing refrigerator contents at this time."  
"10-4, 51. Keep pressure on chest. As soon as possible I need vitals and level of consciousness."

"10-4, Rampart. I am leaving the biophone open, but going to continue assisting with extrication."

So Roy returned to helping his crewmates with Chet. Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was actually only 20 minutes, they were done.

Now the big job, figuring out how to move the fridge.

Marco said, "Listen, it's empty and thawed by now, it should be fairly easy. Let's see."

Marco was proved right and all three men moved it away from Chet.

His legs were not frostbitten, but had been crushed and his ankles almost had to be broken, just from looking at the odd angle they were at. It seemed his hips or pelvis may have been fractured as well, as his legs were definitely out of alignment. His left foot was bent forward actually touching the floor and his right foot was turned inward toward his left. His knees looked like he had been riding a horse for a month without a break.

They laid him as flat as they dared and Roy and John began their paramedic duties while Marco relayed to Rampart for them.

"Rampart, we have extricated victim. He has bilateral fractures of ankles with possible pelvis or hips. Both legs were crushed under the refrigerator for we don't know how long.

"Vital signs are B/P 73 palpable, pulse 43, respirations 5 with Kussmaul respirations. Pupils remain fixed and sluggish. No response to any stimuli."

"10-4. Get a temperature if possible."

"Roy, Rampart wants a temp."

"Ok, Marco, got it. Temp 88.4!"

"Dios Mio! Rampart temperature is 88.4!"

"Ok, Get patient sitting up instead of lying flat to prevent loss of blood to the brain. Administer warm O2 at high concentration. Warm IV of Ringer's Lactate TKO at this time. Immobilize as warranted and transport STAT."

"Rampart orders relayed and Roy and John are doing this, but transport may take a bit longer as we are down a ravine and have to get Chet up this hill."

"Marco?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Ok, transporting Chet uphill sounds like a good idea, but try to do it as soon as possible. I will keep this line open for any problems. If not then contact me STAT upon arriving uphill."

"10-4 Rampart."

Marco put the biophone down and went over to his friends. He blessed himself, took his Rosary out of his pocket and began saying it. The guys were almost finished splinting Chet when he crashed!

"He stopped breathing, John. NO pulse. Get the defib fast."

Roy and Marco began CPR knowing they may be doing more damage to their friend, while John prepared the defibrillator.

Yelling, "Clear" John shocked him and he converted to a junctional sinus rhythm of 54.

Roy got on the biophone; "Rampart, victim coded and we got him back after one shock with a junctional rhythm of 54. Are you getting this?"

"10-4, junctional rhythm 54. Increase IV rate to 45 cc/hr. Are you ready to bring him out yet?"

"That's affirmative, we are just arranging things on top and will transport in seconds. Ambulance is waiting."

And so Roy, John, and Marco in the back of Chet's stokes, Captain Stanley, Mike and Captain Barnes got Chet on top. Within seconds he was in the ambulance with Johnny going with him. Once the ambulance was out of site, Roy broke down, and Marco was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Roy, you think Chet's going to die, don't you?"

"NO, Marco, I really don't, it's just, just he has so much damage, I don't know,.. He may even have irreversible brain damage. GOD DAMN IT!"

Marco was shocked, but understood how Roy felt. He had gotten permission to ride to Rampart with Roy and Captain Stanley stood the company down, and said he would meet them there.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, John looked worriedly at his "Phantom", who in reality was one of his best friends. Chet, come on, buddy, ya gotta pull through. I gotta get my revenge and you still owe me a bowling game. I know I'm gonna win that 25 from you. Just wait and see. DAMN, Chet, please don't die!'  
Chet's condition, all the way in, remained unchanged and never once did he respond to stimuli of any kind.

After twenty long minutes, the ambulance arrived at Rampart and Dr. Brackett met Johnny. They quickly wheeled Chet into Treatment Room 3 and Dr. Brackett immediately ordered Dixie to get his temperature.

Dixie complied and said, "Dr. his temp is 92.3 at this time."

"Ok, we still need to warm him up. Get two warming blankets and put one under him and the other on top of him. Then get a warmed solution of D5W and start that in the other arm. Then I need a cross and type and CBC stat!"

Then Dr. Brackett began examining the unconscious fireman. His skin was mottled and cold but he had palpable carotid pulses, even though they were extremely weak. His pupils were fixed and dilated, blood pressure 114/74 and pulse 63. The right shoulder with the glass impaled didn't look too terrible, but his chest was black and blue with mottling and had a hole in it from where the ice shard had been. This was not bleeding at this point, either due to the coldness or because of depletion. He knew Chet would need blood, but he wanted to assess him first.

He also had not regained consciousness and it had been at least two hours, his nose and jaw were definitely fractured, evident even without x-rays. He probably at least had a concussion, but Brackett knew he was going to do an EEG and CAT scan to rule out other damage. His lungs sounded like they were filled with water and knew he at least had pneumonia. He knew he would have to tap him, but he would try to wait until he was more stable. Seems he had fractured two or more ribs.

"Doc, how is he doing?" Roy asked as he entered the room a few minutes later.

"Well, Roy, not too great. He definitely will be here a long time. I haven't even finished my initial assessment yet. Let me finish ok?"

"OK," and he went over to stand next to his partner.  
Dr. Brackett continued his assessment and saw a possible fractured pelvis, rigid abdomen indicating possible internal bleeding, left hip fracture while left leg with a tib-fib fracture and right with patella and tib-fib fracture. Both ankles were fractured with both great toes fractured. The left great toe was slightly severed and would need reconstructive surgery.

"Dix, please take his temperature again."

"Dr. his temp is now 94.7 and his body feels warmer."

"Doc?"

"Yeah, Roy?"

"How about his eyes? They looked like they had some damage. Anything?"

"Let me double check, I didn't see any the first time, but as he thaws out, other stuff will sadly show up I am sure. This guy has been through hell and looks it."

So Dr. Brackett reexamined his eyes. His right was ok, but his left did have what looked like scarring or tearing, but it would need the opinion of an ophthalmologist. Chet was going to be seen by almost every specialty available, except gynecology.

As Dr. Brackett relaxed and was telling Roy and John all this, Dix noticed Chet beginning to come around.

Chet opened his eyes and stared, terrified and began to scream, "NO, NO!"

All three men ran over and tried to calm the frightened man down.

"CHET! It's ok, all over now. You are safe. You are in Rampart and we are going to make you well. Do you understand me?"

Chet looked around and saw Brackett, Dixie, Roy and Johnny. He calmed a bit knowing he was no longer pinned under that refrigerator.

"G.. God I..I'm ssso ccold. Ccan't I have a ccup of tea or something to wwarm up? I'm ssssso thirsty."

"No, Chet I'm sorry, son, but I can't let you have anything to eat or drink as a: you are going to go to surgery very soon and b: I doubt you would be able to keep anything down. You have quite extensive injuries, which I want to get x-rayed and then we can figure out to help you. OK?"

Nodding his head affirmatively, Chet said, "Hey, doc, can I take a nap? I'm suddenly very tired. Could you guys call my mom for me?"

"Sure, Chet go to sleep. You need to rest to regain your strength. Oh, Chet, one thing before you go to sleep, I am going to put a Foley catheter in you, ok? Roy or John here will contact your mom for you, right guys?"  
"Yeah, sure of course, Chet."

So Chet went to sleep. Dr. Brackett resumed his assessment and found that Chet's arms, though not broken, were bruised and frostbitten as well. His right thumb and index finger were fractured as well as his left middle finger.

Laughingly, he told Roy and John, "Well, his arms are ok, his right thumb and index finger and left middle finger are fractured. He should have some fun with that, eh, John?"

Both men smiled and John said, "Oh, yeah, doc, definitely and I just can imagine with whom."

As Chet was sleeping, the doctors prepped for surgery, while an orderly prepared Chet. Due to his facial injuries, his moustache was shaved.

Johnny smiled when he realized this, knowing he would love teasing his Phantom when he was well enough to handle it.

Chet's temperature was still dangerously low, so the operating room used had been warmed up considerably. Although usually rather cold, in this odd case, the operating room was a balmy 850. Chet's temperature was still hovering at 93.50 and for some reason was not rising, despite the warming blankets and solutions. This had Dr. Brackett thinking that some of that broken ice must have entered his circulatory system.

As the orderlies were preparing Chet, Dr. Brackett addressed the surgical team: "Ok, this is the situation, ladies and gentlemen. We have a 27-year-old fireman who is hypothermic and has sustained multiple crushing injuries. He was also impaled by a jagged piece of glass to his right shoulder and a jagged piece of  
ice into his left lung. I have no idea how much ice invaded his bloodstream from this, but it must have been quite a bit, as we can't get his core temperature to rise above 93.50 right now. He also has head injuries. I have no idea how long he was out, but the patient is now asleep. I have not been able to determine if there has been any brain damage, but I am fearful that there has been. I know it is very warm in here and we are not used to this, but as you can see, it is very important in these circumstances. Any  
questions?"

Seeing there were none, Kelly turned to prepare for surgery along with his colleagues. They knew they would be here for a while.

Within an hour, Chet was in the operating room and anesthetized.  
When Dr. Brackett was done briefing his crew, they went in and began fixing up the very battered fireman. Dr. Brackett was especially worried about Chet's continued lowered temperature and knew that one of the biggest hurdles surgically would be his legs and feet, especially his ankles. These could be life- altering injuries leading to permanent disability and an end to a promising career. He knew that Dr. Diamond was one of the best orthopedic surgeons around, but would he be able to do this? This may be an impossibility. They had all agreed to start from the top down, as Chet had injuries from head to toe. Dr. Diamond would be doing most of the surgery as the injuries were mostly orthopedic.

He began by fixing Chet's fractured nose and jaw. Then Dr. Brackett did the cranial surgery as Chet had sustained a very small subdural hematoma, which took only ten minutes to take care of.

Then it was Dr. Judson's turn, the ophthalmologist. He usually kept the patient awake with a local as it was easier, but he knew it was impossible in this case. "Kel, you were right. This isn't too bad, but he does have severe tearing of the anterior chamber with a subsequent loss of some vitreous and aqueous humor. This could lead to some visual problems. Whether permanent or not, I can't determine until he is awake and able to tell me. His right eye is ok, though."

So putting a dressing over Chet's left eye, he finished up.

"Kel, I'm going to get going. I've another procedure waiting. Call me later, ok?"

"Thanks, Mike, I will.

"Ok, whose turn is it now? I feel like this poor guy is a jigsaw. "

Some of the staff laughed self-consciously while the rest agreed silently. They all felt really bad for Chet. They knew he had a VERY long recovery ahead of him, not even including the rehabilitation time.

Joe Early took over and began the thoracic part of Chet's surgery, all the while whistling a jazz tune. "Man, Joe is really worried. I wonder if he is holding something back on me. He only whistles when things aren't good in OR." Kel thought to himself.

"Everything ok, Joe?".

"Huh, Oh, Kel, guys and gals, not really. As you know Chet had an ice shard imbedded in his left mid chest, which means ice seeped into his left lung. But, I also suspected and am finding I was right, that some ice must have seeped into his cardiac cavity. The area, even with my gloves on, feels ice cold and DAMN, Kel, he's  
crashed!"

Dr. Early began open heart massage while the anesthesiologist bagged him. Dr. Brackett handed Joe an IC needle of Epinephrine and after giving it, he again did open heart CPR.

Finally Chet's heart began to beat VERY slowly. Dr. Singh, the anesthesiologist, reported, "Ok, we got him back, heart rate is 48 while BP is 56/32 at this time. Maybe we should use a heart lung machine that would also help raise his temp and warm his heart. What do you think, Joe?"

Dr. Early nodded while keeping an eye on Chet's slowly beating heart. "Man, are you gonna make it kid? Kel was so worried about your external injuries that none of us thought your internal would be so screwed up. You are too young to retire, but if you live, you just may have to. Don't think your heart is gonna be too strong after this, my young friend.."

"Kel, can I talk to you a bit?"  
"Of course, Joe." And both men walked out of the room .

"Joe, why didn't you tell me earlier? I WOULD definitely had made you the first one!"

"Kel, it didn't make any difference.

"But what I wanted to ask you is this? Do you honestly think this kid has a chance to recover? The reason I am asking is, he may crash again and if his chances are as bad as I think they are, I think we should let him go."

Brackett looked at his partner and best friend and thought about what he'd just said. "Joe, to be honest I just don't know. I'm not God, none of us are, you know that. But you are the heart specialist, not me. What do you think?"

"Well, Kel, if we can stabilize his temperature and suction the water out of his chest cavity he may have a chance, but there will be some permanent damage, I am almost certain of it."

"In what way?"

"Well, I think he will have cardiomegaly, and be prone to endocarditis during recovery. He may have Angina early. The kid just may have to retire from the fire service early.

"If we use the heart lung machine, it could increase his survival chances, but the future is still iffy."

Kelly Brackett looked at his mentor and thought to himself, "Man, what a choice? At least he's still alive, so far. But I wonder. I know I would be grateful and want to live, but in my line of work, I don't have to deal with what this guy does daily. I wonder if I could give it all up? I wonder if he will without mental difficulties?"

"Well, Kel, that's my contribution to this discussion, now it's your turn. What do you think?"

"I..don't really know, Joe. I was just thinking of how I would feel if it was me, but then our line of work, stressful yes, but much less physically so than being a fireman. I appreciate your honesty, but I wonder if Chet will.

"I mean, the kid is only 27,man. What a blow!".

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, but at least he is alive. I think he would appreciate that. And remember, these are if's, so you never know."

The door to the OR opened and Nancy, the scrub nurse, said, "Doctors? The patient is hooked up to the heart lung machine and we are ready to continue with the operation."

"k, Nancy, thanks. Be right there."

Joe and Kelly finished rescrubbing and reentered, with Joe asking the anesthesiologist, "Sajid, how are his vitals now?"

Dr. Singh looked at his equipment and said, in his clipped Indian accent, "Blood pressure now 103/45, heart rate 61, respirations 5, SpO2 83, and temperature is now 97.6 and holding steady at this time. I think it is safe to continue with the operation."

Dr. Brackett said, "Ok, thanks. Joe? Do you want to continue now?"

Nodding affirmatively, Dr. Early did, but stopped before asking for the rib spreader. "One thing, Kel and everyone else. I think we should stop after this part. The kid has been through enough and I really don't want to put more of a strain on his already stressed heart muscle.

"As I mentioned to Kel, there are bound to be cardiac and respiratory complications, so I think we should move slower. What do you say?"

Most agreed verbally, except Dr. Diamond, who had not reacted at all.

"Well, Dr. Diamond? What do you say? You have most of the repair work to do? Do you think we should wait?"

"Um, yes, yes, I do. But I think before you do anything, Joe, I should perhaps at least plaster his legs. Then he must maintain complete bed rest, which I am sure all will agree with."

"Definitely, especially with the heart compromised as severely as it is."  
As soon as Dr. Diamond was done with Chet's legs, Dr. Early resumed his part of the surgery.

This proved easier but more hazardous than he had expected. The water had not been as extensive as he had thought it would be, but the damage done by the shard was more than he had expected.

Dr. Early had expected the heart itself would be damaged, as it was, but was surprised to see a pinhole sized tear in the aorta.

"DAMN! Kel, come here a sec. See that nick there?"

Kel looked and said, "This one on the aorta by his liver?"

"Yes, Kel, do you think you could suture it? I don't think I can."

"Yes, I think I can. Want me to do it now?"

Nodding affirmatively and stepping away, Dr. Early let Kel take over. The suturing took only 5 minutes, but it felt like 5 years to Early.

Finally able to return to his patient, he repaired the physical damage he could and inserted a chest tube to continuous drainage. He then double and triple checked and made Dr. Diamond and Kelly double check. When he was finally satisfied, he closed up Chet Kelly's chest. They then carefully disconnected Chet from the heart lung machine, placed him on a ventilator and asserted that the chest tube was functioning properly.  
Chet was then transferred to ICU Recovery and had a nurse with him at all times. The first twenty-four hours would be the most critical. Even though Chet would awake in 4-6 hours, he would not leave ICU Recovery until tomorrow.

It was now 3:45 am, a full 12 hours since Chet had arrived at the hospital. Dr. Brackett stayed with him for another thirty minutes, assuring himself that all was as it should be. The ventilator was ok, the chest tube was draining a copious amount of blood and fluid, but that was to be expected in this case. His IV's were ok, no infiltrations, all the meds were ok, his catheter was draining dark yellow urine, but NO blood, thank God. Seems his kidneys are ok, so far, but he only wished the output were better, especially with all the extra fluid he'd taken in and was still taking in. There was no obvious swelling anywhere and his vital signs, not great, were at least stable. After leaving explicit orders to be called if there were ANY changes at all, he left to update Chet's family and friends.

Arriving in the ICU Waiting Area, Dr. Brackett found it filled with more people than he expected. He'd known Chet had a large Irish family, but never expected most, or all, of them to come. Finally picking out Captain Stanley, he approached him, saying, "Hank? Hi."

Hank turned and called for silence because Dr. Brackett was there. Taking him over, he introduced him to Mrs. Kelly, Chet's mother, who was sitting in a corner praying her Rosary.

"Mrs. Kelly? Hi, this is Dr. Brackett and he is here to update us on how Chet is doing, right doc?"

"Yes, Hank I am.

"Uhum, OK, glad to see that Chet has so many people who care and love him. He is going to need all the love and support you can give him over the next 24 hours and for a very long time afterwards.

"Let me tell you all right now, the damage to his heart was more extensive than we had anticipated. Seems the ice shard had nicked his aorta and ice and water seeped into, not only the chest cavity and lungs, but right into his heart as well, causing some major complications.

"Due to this, we have decided to let him heal a bit first before doing any more repairs. We did do his subdural hematoma, his eye, jaw, nose, and chest. Dr. Diamond, the orthopedist, did splint his legs and arms but no surgical repairs have been done yet."

Suddenly a tall man who looked a lot like Chet got up and said, "Hey, Dr. Brackett Do you mean my brother is gonna die?"

"No, he is in better shape than that. Right now, his situation is definitely critical and very guarded, but once we let his heart and lungs heal a bit, we should be able to do the rest of the repair work.

"What is your name, son?"

"James, sir. I am Chet's second oldest brother.

"Will he be able to continue being a hose jockey? He loves it so much, God, more than me or Mike do. He is almost as obsessed with it as dad was, huh, mom?"

Mrs. Kelly smiled sadly at her son and nodded her head affirmatively, while concentrating on what the doctor had to say.

"Well, James. To be honest with all of you, Dr. Early, the heart and lung specialist, feels he may have some heart damage and may have limitations. But we really should wait until he is finished with all the surgery and begins on the road to recovery before we try to see into the future. Ok?

"Any more questions?"

Roy coughed and asked, "Doc, What about the hypothermia and frostbite?"

"Good question, Roy. Well, the frostbite was minimal, thank God, although his cheeks are still very cold. His core temperature is now 97.9 and rising very slowly. So we think the worst of that part is over, thank God. He definitely does have pneumonia, but that is the least of his problems."

Mrs. Kelly then stood up and walked over to Dr. Brackett and hugged him, saying, "Thank ye, Dr. Brackett, for all you and your fellow doctors have done for me Chet. I'm sure he appreciates it too and will tell you so when he is able.  
"I do have one question, though."

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly, what is it? I will try to answer as honestly as I can."

"I know you will, I know. Well, the thing is, um, you said he would possibly have heart problems. Do you have any idea of the limitations Chet may need to learn to deal with?"

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, to be honest, I really can't answer that yet as we don't know the extent of the damage nor if any of it will be permanent. I wish I could be more positive but that is the truth.

"Dr. Joe Early, who did the chest and heart surgery has said he will be down to speak with you all shortly and maybe he can answer that question better than I can."

As he was talking, the door opened and Dr. Diamond and Joe walked in.

"Hi all. What question is that, Kel?"

"Well, Joe, Mrs. Kelly here was just questioning about the limitations Chet may be facing in his future and his brother was wondering about his future as a fireman as I am sure all these good people are."

Dr. Early introduced himself and Dr. Diamond to the group, then proceeded to try to explain what Chet's condition meant to his life.  
"Ok, everyone, first of all, the ice that had impaled his chest not only nicked his lung but it also nicked his aorta, the main artery to the heart. But, Dr. Kelly here, was able to repair it in record time. We think that was why his temperature would not stabilize as it is now warming up.

"He did code once on us but he came back immediately and we put him on a heart lung machine to help rest his heart and warm him up.

"I then proceeded to repair his nicked lung and put in a chest tube. He is on a ventilator now and will be until his lung is completely reinflated. This may take anywhere from 24-72 hours.  
"His heart itself was surrounded by icy fluid, blood mixed with melted ice, and this is what caused the damage. At this point, I really am not sure how much, but I can almost guarantee there is some.

"It may be as minimal as a permanent murmur or an irregular heart beat, which would put very few limitations on his lifestyle as it is now.

"But he could also have valvular damage or end up with Angina Pectoris, Coronary Artery Disease, or Congestive Heart Failure, which as I am sure you all know will put severe limitations on him.  
"But right now, we just don't know. And I hate to say this, but we probably won't know for at least three to four days, when he is more alert and his heart is beating normally again.

"Now let me hand the floor over to Dr. Diamond, who will explain the surgery Chet has had and what he still needs done.

"Nick?"

"OK, hi all, I'm Dr. Nicholas Diamond and I did and will be doing Chet's orthopedic surgery.

So far I have surgically repaired his nose and lower jaw, which were both fractured. I have also lightly casted his legs so he doesn't injure them more by moving them.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, Chet is going to be on strict bed rest for most of his recovery, at least until Dr. Early is satisfied with his cardiac status.

"I need to operate on him more, his hands, legs, and feet, but won't until given the say-so by Drs. Brackett and Early.

"Any questions?"

Mrs. Kelly nodded and asked, "Dr. Diamond? Everyone has said Chet is going to have heart problems, but what about walking, talking and using his hands. Will he? Or is my boy going to be a vegetable? AND YOU ARE JUST NOT TELLING US!" And she broke down and cried.

Dr. Brackett was shocked and Dr. Early ran over to the distraught woman and grabbed her hand, saying, "Now, now, Mrs. Kelly. NO Chet is NOT a vegetable, in any way. His brain is ok. He has awakened and is in recovery as we speak. Would it calm you a bit if you saw him?"

Shaking her head affirmatively, she said, "Yes, oh, yes."

"Ok, now, Mrs. Kelly,"

"Call me Mary."

"Ok, Mary, but I need to warn you. Chet has a bunch of tubes in him, one for urine, one in his side draining the old blood and fluid out of his lung. He has a tube in his neck; this is to monitor the blood pressure of his heart inside his chest. He is on a ventilator thus has a temporary tracheostomy for breathing as we could not do so through his mouth. He has IV's in both arms as well. Plus a temporary gastrostomy tube to help nourish him until he recovers enough to be able to tolerate the liquid diet. So if you are prepared, I will take you in personally. He was asleep when I left, but he may be awake now."

Mrs. Kelly looked at Dr. Early in shock. "My God in Heaven. My poor boyo. Seamus, if you are looking down like I know you are, help your baby boy. He is going to need it. I'm not ready to give him up yet. "

Standing up, holding her Rosary, she said, "Y..yes Dr. Early, I think I'm ready. If I get too upset, I'll leave so as not to upset Chet too much."

So she and Joe left the waiting area and went to go see Chet.  
Right before Joe opened the door, he again asked, "You ready, Mary? We can wait if you want. I'm sure Chet would understand and not want to have to worry about you getting sick."

"No, I'm ok. When Seamus, my husband, got killed in that fire 10 years ago, I was the one who was with him when he died. And he was burned so badly, the only recognizable things about him were his brown eyes and his moustache, and Chet, thank God, is not burned. So yes, I am ready to see my son."

Joe opened the door and they entered.

Even though, she'd been prepared Mrs. Kelly was still so shocked that she could hardly believe that was her youngest son lying there.

He looked so young and pale, especially with his moustache shaved off. She was more upset about all the bandages than the tubes. She could not believe he could possibly have survived all he did.

"Chet, me boy. You are a true Kelly. Let's hope that your resolve and stamina pull you through this. Lord, please give my son the  
strength he will need. And if you see fit, Lord, make him well enough to be a fireman again. Amen."

Suddenly Chet's heart monitor bleeped, Dr. Early went over and checked him. He was ok, just excited to see his mom.

"Chet, calm down, son. Are you uncomfortable in any way?"

Shaking his head no, he tried to say, "Mom" but nothing came out.

At this he got frightened, as he had not tried to talk yet.  
"Chet, calm down. Your lower jaw is wired because it was broken and we had to divert your breathing. You have what is called a tracheostomy, but it is only temporary. Do you understand me?"

Nodding affirmatively, Chet pointed to his mom and she came over.

"Chet, my boy. Mommy's here. I'm so glad to see you awake. Please be good and don't move or anything."

Chet was still exhausted and began nodding off, but awoke as soon as he realized his mom was leaving. He began blinking and the nurse called, "Dr. Early?"

Joe came over and said, "Chet, do you think you could communicate with your blinks?"

Even though he only had one good eye, Chet knew he could.

Dr. Early smiled and said, "Great. One blink for yes and two for no, ok?"

Chet blinked once.

"Do you want your mom to stay a while longer?" One blink.

Mrs. Kelly returned and smiled at her son while grasping his right hand, taking care to avoid the thumb and index fingers which were splinted.

After about twenty minutes, Chet fell asleep and Dr. Early asked his mother to leave as he wanted to let Chet rest.

While Chet rested, his family and friends were celebrating that he was at least alive and no longer in imminent danger.

Mrs. Kelly thanked everyone for coming and said, "Now, I think most of you really should be going home. I know you are all exhausted and your families must be very worried about you. Believe me, Chet knows how much you love him, for he truly loves you all very much.

"Den, you and Mike go home, too. Jim, I would like you to stay with me, ok? Katie you go on home, too."

"Mom, I don't want to leave you."

"Katherine Jean! You go on home and rest. You are seven months pregnant with my third grandchild and your first baby! You need your rest. Joe, please take your wife home and put her to bed.

"Den, your new wife will be very angry with her mother-in-law if you don't go home and Mike you know Linda needs you too. Now SCOOT all of you.

"I don't want to see any of you until you've all rested. Jimmy, you don't mind staying with me and Chet, do you?"

"Of course not, mom. Guys you know, as usual, mom's right. Jane knows I am staying, especially since we live right next door to mom, it makes the most sense I do. I have no kids, so come on.

"And you terrific guys from 51s, what can I say but Thank you to my brothers in arms. We firemen are really brothers in the truest sense of the word. But please do go on home to your families. I'm sure they are worried."

Everyone acknowledged the sense of what Mrs. Kelly and Jim had said and left, all except Johnny and Marco. Both agreed to stay, being bachelors and having no one to go home to.

Marco had already told Mrs. Kelly he would call his mother later today and tells her more about Chet.

So Marco, Mrs. Kelly, Jim and Johnny stayed and talked for a bit. Johnny and Marco learned a bit more about Chet while his mother and brother learned a bit more about the fireman, Chet Kelly.

After a couple of hours, Dr. Early returned, sleepily, to tell those remaining that Chet had awakened and had a very restful night with no complications.

"This is an excellent sign, everyone. This may just mean that Chet just might come out of this ordeal better than anyone expected. His heart is beating nice, strong and in a regular rhythm. I am very pleased with his progress. In fact, so pleased, that I am going home and getting some real rest. Dr. Brackett and Diamond are available if you need anything or if there are any problems with Chet.

"If you want, you all may visit him, but I recommend one or two at a time for no longer than five to ten minutes to avoid overtaxing him."

All agreed to this, with Johnny and Marco opting to be first so they could go home and get some rest.

Upon arriving in Chet's room, both men put big smiles on and said, "Hey, Chester B. Great way to get out of Latrine duty, man!"

He smiled at his friends and blinked. The nurse in attendance explained that Chet could communicate only with his eye at this time-1 blink yes and 2 no.

Johnny laughed and said, "Hey, Marco, finally got the Phantom to be quiet!"

Marco laughed, too, and said, "Hey, Chet, I bet you are thinking up mucho pranks, huh?"

Chet blinked once and rested then blinked once again.

Johnny said, "Yeah, well, remember, pal, I got a bunch of time to think of pranks too. I'll get you before you get me!"

Chet blinked twice and Marco laughed. "I doubt it, Johnny."

Johnny and Marco laughed while Chet smiled as best he could.

Chet felt better being with his friends and didn't even think about the future. He just felt so safe and loved, being here with his brothers.

But about five minutes after the guys left, he started thinking of his predicament and the future and he became scared again. "God, what is GOING to happen to me? I just know I'm going to he a parasite on society and stuck in a wheelchair or worse. I WISH I WERE DEAD!"

After a while, his mom and Jim came in, to find Chet tearful.

"Chet, my love, what is wrong?"

Chet just looked at his mother and shook his head. Attempting to smile as best he could with a wired jaw, he waved at his brother.

Chet was becoming frustrated at his inability to communicate with anyone, except by blinking. There had to be a way for him to express some of his thoughts into words. THERE HAD TO BE. He was really beginning to feel like a vegetable. He wondered if he would ever get better.

Jim asked, "Chet? Are you in any pain?"

Chet blinked once.

"There is something wrong, I know it. If only you could talk to us and tell us, we could help you."

Chet blinked once, but both his mom and brother could see the tears there, too.

The nurse came over and wiped his face for him and said, "Mr. Kelly, can I call you Chet?"

He blinked once.

"OK, I think I know what the problem may be. Are you upset you can't verbally communicate?"

He blinked one time again. "Aha, I thought so. Well, I can't help you there, but maybe, just maybe, I could find a slate or pad you can write on. Would that help at all?"

Chet blinked once, rested and blinked once again. He even tried to smile at this very nice nurse. Maybe that would perk up his spirits somewhat.

With that said, she left and called Dr. Brackett, who agreed that it was a terrific idea. She then called the therapy department to see if they had any ideas to help her.

Dan, the head of the therapy department, told her to come down and they would see what they could do.

Before leaving, she went back to Chet's room and said, "Ok, Chet, I'm going to get you something to communicate with. Oh, by the way, my name is Tabitha. Be right back."

As Tabitha walked to the therapy department, she thought to herself, "Chet seems like a really nice man, and not bad looking, either. According to his chart, he is not married. Wonder if he is attached? I hope not. I need someone stable in my life after that jerk Don. I wonder…. Oh, well, Tabby let's get him stabilized first lady!"

Upon arrival at the therapy department, she met Dan who showed her an experimental computerized communication board, explaining, "This is a new state of the art communication board we are testing with some of our trach patients and so far it has been very useful. It's very easy to use. Just like a typewriter. You type what you want to say and the words come up on the screen and over the speaker.

"Here let me demonstrate it to you." He proceeded to type, Hi Tabitha, how are you today? You look very pretty."

Suddenly not only were the words on the screen but she heard the metallic voice of the computer telling her the same thing, very clearly.

Smiling at Dan, she said, "THAT'S AMAZING! Who thought this up?"

"No idea, but our MDA clinic shared it with me. So, do you think your fireman patient would use this? And let me know how he likes it? Most of my people have enjoyed using it."

"Definitely. Can I take this one?"

"Sure. Let me come with you and set it up. When your patient gets mobile, we can make this mobile for him, too, if he still needs it."

Walking back to Chet's room with Dan, she said, "WOW, that is amazing. I wonder if my brother knows about it. He has Duchennes but so far is still ambulatory."

"I never knew that, Tab. How old is he?"

"He's 10 now and getting weaker, but still walks. But I hate to say it; by the summer I think he'll be spending most of his time in his motorized wheelchair.

"Oh, well, here we are." And she opened the door to see Chet alone, looking sad.

"Hey, Chet. I bought you something to help you communicate."

"Hi, Chet. My name is Dan and I'm the head of the physical therapy department here at Rampart. I think I have something that you just may enjoy."

He propped the over bed table up and placed the computer on it, tilting it so Chet could see it. Dan then typed, "HI Chet. Wanta talk?"

Chet watched and listened in amazement as the computer scrolled and asked him. He stared and then enthusiastically typed "YES" with his good fingers. He saw and heard YES. He laughed as best he could and blinked his eye yes!

"Thought so." Dan replied while smiling. "You can keep this guy as long as you need to, ok? Any problems just have Tabitha or another nurse call me. OK?"

Chet typed, "Ok, Dan and thanks so much Tabitha. This is gonna be great!" and Chet again heard it.

He was thrilled, he continued to type for a while, only stopping when he got exhausted. He had also found the mute button so he could play with it without hearing it. Dan had programmed a few games for Chet to play, such as solitaire, Pong, Pacman, and Donkey Kong. Chet was occupied for hours and Tabitha was glad for this prevented him from dwelling on himself and his future. Chet was finally able to relax a little and take his mind off his problems.

In fact, when the 11-7 nurse came to check on him at 12am, he was still playing a game. She smiled and said, "Mr. Kelly, I really think you should stop now and try to get some sleep."

Chet typed, "What time is it, Miss?"

Miss Jones replied, "It's 12:04 in the morning, Mr. Kelly. Time for you to get some rest, don't you think?"

"WOW! I didn't realize it was that late. Ok, think I will sleep a bit. Thanks."

Miss Jones then assisted Chet to remove the computer and get comfortable in the bed, but made sure he could reach the keyboard so he could make his needs known.

Chet slept well and woke up feeling pretty good, though still worried about his future as a fireman. He was also thinking about 'his toy' and wondered whom he could thank for it. He knew it had to be somebody special. Maybe even Gage.

As he was drinking his breakfast, Dr. Early came in and said, "Hey, Chet. I hear you are feeling a bit better. Glad to hear it. So I guess you like your new helper, huh?"

Chet blinked once and typed, "Yes, Doc, I do, but I'd like to know who thought of it, so I could thank them. I think it would really help people who are paralyzed and stuff.

"Any idea who thought of it?"

Dr. Early smiled and said, "Yes, I know exactly who thought of it. One of your nurses. Her name is Tabitha Montgomery. Would you like to thank her in person?"

Chet typed "yes" and Dr. Early smiled and left.

Tabitha entered Chet's room and smiled.

Chet smiled back and typed, "Tabitha, I just wanted to say thank you for this. This is a Godsend for me. How did you ever think of it?"

"My brother has muscular dystrophy, and on our last visit to the MDA clinic here at Rampart, which was two days ago, I saw this and thought of you. It is experimental so they would like you to fill out a questionnaire about it sometime in the future. Is that ok with you?"

Chet typed, "No problem, and thanks so very much. I would love to meet your brother. As you know, we firemen are very involved with MDA and I've even met Jerry Lewis as a volunteer at the camp and on the telethon. Would your brother be interested in talking to me?"

Tabitha smiled and said, "OH, yes, definitely. You sure you wouldn't mind talking to a bratty 10 year old who thinks he knows all?" And she laughed and Dr. Early left to go on rounds, saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you, Chet."

Tabitha and Chet visited a few more minutes, but then Tabitha said, "I really wish I could stay here all day. You are a very pleasant friendly person, Chet, but I do have work to do. My floor is the orthopedic ward on seven and you will probably be there once things are settled. Then we can visit more often. You wouldn't mind if I came to visit you on my off days, would you? I could even bring David then."

Although Chet was disappointed that this very lovely lady, who seemed genuinely interested in him, had to leave, he felt good knowing he would definitely be seeing her again, even if it were in an official capacity, most of the time.

He typed, "Tabitha, I agree. We seem to get along well and I would love to see you and get to know you better. No, I would not mind you visiting me at all, either alone or with your brother.

"One question, and PLEASE answer honestly, do you think I will ever get well enough to return to active duty? Being a fireman is all I have ever wanted to do, ever since I can remember."

And he looked sadly at her, wondering what she would answer.

"Well, Chet, to be honest, from what I've read in your chart and heard from the scuttlebutt and the doctors, I don't really know. And that is the truth. But you seem to be doing very well, and your heart monitor is showing a pretty regular rhythm with only a few irregularities. Dr. Early remarked to me, on the way here, that he was pleasantly surprised to see that. Your heart stopped a couple of times and once on the operating table, and so the prognosis is still up in the air.

"But so far, things seem to be looking better from that angle than before.

"As for physical problems, I'm not sure, but yes, you may just have some limitations and you will have to wait and see. I'm sorry but that is completely honest."

She could see the myriad of emotions on his face, realizing that her remarks were something he was kind of ready for, but not really.

Chet typed, "Thanks for your honesty. I kind of figure my active career is over, cause my legs do feel funny. I saw Dr. Diamond before Dr. Early and he said that may mean nerve damage, especially to my right foot and both knees, if not my hips. Which means I just may be wheelchair bound, DAMN IT!"

Tabitha gasped at this revelation, never realizing how badly his lower extremities had possibly been damaged.

"Oh, Chet, I am so sorry. But maybe they were wrong. You have a very strong desire to return to a line of work you love, and maybe God will give you the strength to heal.

"Are you religious at all?"

Chet nodded and typed, "I'm a practicing Catholic."

"Ok, then, so am I. Look, I'm gonna start a novena to St. Jude, John of God, Anthony of Padua, Our Lady of Lourdes, Padre Pio and Dymphna for you. OK?"

Chet smiled at her and laughed, as best he could with a wired jaw.

"What's so funny?"

Chet typed, "Here is my mom's number. She has probably started one or two already. Especially ones to Our Lady of Lourdes, and St. John of God. She always prays to him for me and my brother-he is one of the patron saints of firemen."

Tabitha took the proffered number and said she would, then she really left, as she would get in trouble if she were any later getting back to the floor.

About twenty minutes later, Drs. Brackett and Early walked in and said, "Hey, Chet, how are you doing?"

Chet typed, "Ok, I guess. But just sitting here thinking I wish I had died, cause I am probably going to end up living the rest of my life in a wheelchair. Dr. Diamond told me earlier this morning that the reason my legs and feet feel so funny is I may have irreparable nerve damage. So even if my heart is ok, my career is still over."

Dr. Brackett was a bit surprised to hear this; he had spoken with Nick just last evening and was told that even though Kelly did have nerve damage, it was probably fixable.

"Chet?" Dr. Brackett said, carefully choosing his words. "Chet, are you sure you heard Dr. Diamond correctly? Last time I spoke with him about you, he was optimistic that the damage was not permanent. And that was just last evening."

"YES, I'M SURE," He typed angrily. "Why would I make something like that up? Don't you think I want to get well and go back to work!"

"Ok, calm down. How about if I go call Dr. Diamond right now and we can all discuss this rationally?"

Chet nodded affirmatively and Dr. Brackett went to page Dr. Diamond. While that was being done, Dr. Early decided to examine Chet and try to calm his patient down.

"Chet, calm down, son. Don't get overexcited over something that I think you may have misunderstood. You are gonna cause yourself discomfort and it isn't worth it. OK?"

Chet nodded and lie back on the pillow, trying to relax.

Suddenly he sat up, clutching his chest and gasping for air.

Dr. Early noticed his EKG was showing multiple PVC's with tachycardia, all due to the excitement. Chet's heart was still much too weak for him to over stimulate himself this way.

"CHET? Calm down. I know you are uncomfortable and scared, but try to relax." As he said this, he rang the emergency button and the nurses and Dr. Brackett raced back in.

"What happened, Joe?"

"Nothing much, Kel, he just got a little overexcited is all. I'll fix him right up."

While removing the computer, Dr. Early motioned to a nurse and said, "Mary, get me 1.5 mg of Propranolol IV Stat."

The nurse ran back into the room, having had the code cart outside the door, just in case.

Dr. Early injected the medication into Chet's IV slowly over 90 seconds and watched Chet's reactions carefully all the while..

His EKG was still rather erratic, but the PVC's were a bit less and his rate was slowing down to 97, then 90 and finally resting at 73 by the time all the medication was injected. His breathing was better and his B/P went from 165/100 to 118/65, which pleased Joe.

"Now, Chet, you need to relax and stay relaxed, otherwise I will be forced to order medication to help you relax. Your heart has been through an awful lot and it needs time to recover, ok?"

Chet, feeling better, but still weak, nodded and smiled weakly at the doctors.

As they were examining him, Dr. Diamond entered.

"Hi all! What's all the excitement about? Chet ok?"

"Now he is, Nick, but he has misinterpreted something you said, I think. Did you tell him the nerve damage to his legs was permanent?"

"NO, I never said anything of the sort. Chet? Is that why you got upset?"

Chet nodded and typed, "I thought that is what you said, the nerve damage was beyond repair."

"NO, no, you completely misunderstood. What I said was, that RIGHT NOW I can't repair the nerve damage because of the extensive physical damage to your legs, right foot, knees and hips, but after they are healed I can. But once I get you into surgery, I will be able to tell for sure how extensive the damage is. I also said I thought your nerves would probably repair themselves at least 75 and with physical therapy you may get as much as 90 of mobility back. That is what I said."

Chet looked at him in shock and typed, "I don't remember any of that! Have I gone crazy?"

Dr. Brackett smiled and said, "Not at all. What happens sometimes is we only hear what we want to hear or if half asleep we misinterpret it. That may be what happened here. Would you agree, Nick?"

Nick smiled and said, "Definitely, Kel. Chet? Do you feel better now?"

Chet typed, "Yeah, I guess. But will I be able to return to active duty as a hose jockey or not?"

All three smiles disappeared and Dr. Diamond said, "Chet, honestly from an orthopedic standpoint it is much too soon to even make an uneducated guess.

"What do you say, Kel? Joe?"

Dr. Brackett had nothing to add, but Dr. Early said, "Chet, remember I said your heart is doing very well, but I also said, considering the circumstances. Look at what just happened less than 10 minutes ago. So as Dr. Diamond said it is too soon. Let's get all your damaged parts on the road to recovery and wait about 2 weeks and then maybe we can discuss this better."

Chet looked incredulous, and typed, "2 weeks? Wow!

"How long do you guys think I will be in the hospital for? Really!"

Dr. Brackett was finally able to participate in the conversation and said, "Well, Chet, barring any other complications, I would venture to say at least 6 months and then physical therapy of about 5-6 months as an outpatient after that. So recovery, hopefully, will be 11-12 months. Sorry I didn't have better news for you, my young friend."

"Damn, a year! Even if I am able to return to work, I'll have to not only recertify I'll have to go through about 3-4 weeks of the academy for a refresher before I can even consider it. DAMN!

"Why didn't Roy and Gage just leave me alone and let me die!"

"CHET KELLY!" Dr. Brackett said, "Don't you ever talk like that again. You are giving up and you've only been confined 5 days-if you give up now, we may as well forget about therapy and let you wallow in your self-pity. C'mon, Chet, that is not you talking, it's the fear talking. But YOU WILL GET BETTER."

Chet looked at Dr. Brackett through tears and realized he was probably right; it just seemed like such a long time.

He typed, "I'm sorry. You're right, it is the fear talking. I just didn't think it would take as long as that. But if you guys are thinking that far ahead for me, then you must think I'm gonna be 100, right?"

The three doctors just looked at one another and tried to think of how to answer Chet honestly but not lower his hopes and positive feelings.

Finally Dr. Early spoke up, saying, "Chet, remember what I said to you yesterday about your heart and the limitations you may have?"

Chet shook his head yes.

"Well, then I'd like to hear how you interpreted what I said yesterday, especially after how you misinterpreted what Dr. Diamond told you this morning. OK?"

Chet typed, "Ok, doc. Here goes: You said my heart was mending a bit better than you expected, but it is too soon to really tell how extensive the damage may be. You also said I may or may not have some heart problems and if I do, then I would have to give up active duty. Right?"

"Ok, that's about what I said. But I also said, that I think it more than likely you will have some permanent damage, but…and this is the part I think you missed-I said it should not, NOT, limit you too much and you should be able to go back to active duty. Do you remember that part at all?"

Chet typed, "No, I guess I tuned you out after I heard quitting active duty.

"So do you really think I might be able to return to 51s? I know that I could always remain with the department as a dispatcher, but my life is as a hose jockey and I love it."

Dr. Diamond spoke up, "Chet, as Dr. Early has said, you may be able to. But orthopedically, I am worried about your right foot and knees. Your fingers are splinted and they will heal well enough as will your toes, jaw and nose. But those knees and foot, I just don't know. I have only light casted them because I know you are on complete bed rest, but I've a feeling when I operate, I may just find some nerve damage, at least to your foot."

Chet stared at the doctor and quickly typed, "You mean you might have to cut it off?"

"No Chet not at all. What I mean is that it might be paralyzed or handicapped in some way.

"And your knees, well, I'm just not sure. Have you ever had any knee problems before this?"

"Well, yeah. I have a bad left knee from an old football injury in high school and banged up my right knee about 1 or 2 years ago in a fire when I fell through a floor. Remember Dr. Brackett?"

"Yes, that's right Chet. I do remember now. Yeah, Nick, he did bang up his knee, but he only suffered a sprain then."

"Ok, a sprain is the least of my worries. Do you remember what happened to your left knee in high school and what the doctors did then?"

Chet tried to recall, it seemed like a hundred years ago, but then he did and began typing, "Well, I don't remember the game, cause it wasn't one of the important ones, we won all state that year. But I remember I had the ball and was running when suddenly two big guys tackled me and we fell over one of the benches and I remember hearing something pop, figuring the ball had punctured, but it was my knee.

"I don't remember too much right after that, guess I passed out, but I remember waking up in the UCLA ER in tremendous pain. I don't remember what it was, but the doctor said I would always have trouble with my left knee and he was right. But it has never stopped me from doing anything."

"Ok, Chet, sounds like a dislocated patella (kneecap to you). Ok, not too bad. Hopefully that is all we are dealing with again, but…as I said I won't know until I get you in the OR.

"Joe, when do you think that might be? You know, the longer we delay, the more dangerous it is."

"Well, Nick, Chet, Kel, I'm not really sure, but maybe tomorrow. Do you think you could handle it tomorrow, Chet?"

"Definitely," Chet typed and then, "I am glad to be finally finding out something definite. Will you be there, too Dr. Early, just in case something happens?"

"If you want me to be there, Chet, yes, I will."

"Thanks, and Dr. Brackett, is there anything else you have to tell me? You've been awful quiet through all this."

Dr. Brackett laughed, and said, "Well, Chet, the reason I've been so damn quiet is I am only your medical doctor and these two guys are the bosses, here, not me. But to answer your question, no there is nothing. You do have pneumonia but your breathing is much better. In fact, I was gonna take you off the vent today but I think, due to the fact you are going to OR in the morning, we will leave it on one more day. Ok? According to how you do postoperatively, by Wednesday you could very well be breathing on your own. Ok?"

Chet smiled as best as he could and nodded affirmatively.

He then typed, "Thanks to all of you for the care and attention you are giving me. I guess I better get used to the hospital routine for a while, huh?" and he laughed, with the doctors joining in and nodding and then saying their goodbyes.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Chet's mom came to visit him with his parish Priest who said he was doing a special healing Mass for him this Sunday, for which Chet was extremely grateful, but sad he would not be able to attend personally. He knew that his mom was responsible for this and that she was very active in the church. He immediately made a promise to God that he would be, too, if he came out of this the way he hoped he would.

That evening, the orderly came in to shave his legs, which made Chet feel funny. After all, whoever heard of a man shaving his legs? Oh, well, Gage would get a real kick out of this, if he ever found out, which Chet hoped he wouldn't.

Dr. Brackett visited Chet around 7pm and told him he was scheduled for an 8:15am procedure and the nurse would prep him around 7:30 and then he'd go up.

Chet typed, "Ok, no problem. One thing, PLEASE don't ever tell anybody, especially GAGE, that I had my legs shaved ok?"

Dr. Brackett laughed and said, "Ok, Chet, I won't I promise. But I think, being a paramedic, Johnny would probably have already figured that out. But I doubt he will tease you now."

"No, doc, you're dead wrong. He WILL definitely tease me, especially now as I can't physically retaliate. Or if not now, then when I get back he'll try to get me in some way. It's a thing we do to each other. Remember I'm the Phantom and he is my Pigeon."

Dr. Brackett laughed and said, "That's right, Chet, I did forget for a minute. You two are nuts, but really good friends, and if I recall, you once asked me not to tell Johnny you said that, too. Captain Stanley really has his hands full with you crazy characters at 51s."

Chet smiled and gave a thumbs up as he drifted off to sleep, from the sedative he had been given fifteen minutes earlier. This was the main reason Dr. Brackett had hung around; he'd wanted to be sure his patient rested. He moved the overbed table away and covered him and placed the call bell within reach and left, shutting the lights as he did.

At 7:30 he was awakened and given the preop meds and transferred to the gurney to go to surgery.

The surgery went smoother than either Dr. Diamond or Early had expected. The nerve damage was much less than expected and the breaks were clean. Chet was out of surgery within four hours, much earlier than expected.

In fact, he was doing so well, Dr. Early removed the ventilator and Chet was able to talk, actually mumble, so it was decided he would keep the computer for a while.

By the time he arrived back in his room at 3:15pm, his mom, Denny and Tabitha were all waiting to see him. John and Roy had been there a few times in between runs as well.

Dr. Early had been downstairs and informed them that Chet was doing better than expected and that the vent had been removed.

He hadn't been too surprised to see Tabitha there on her day off. He'd seen the way she always asked about Chet and visited him as often as she could.

As soon as Chet got settled in his room, and Dr. Early was satisfied with his condition, he gently woke him up.

"Chet, wake up. You are back in your own room and the surgery is over, son. You are doing very well."

Chet groggily awakened and looked at Dr. Early and said, rather incoherently due to his wired jaw, "W..what? I can talk?"

Dr. Early smiled at his patient and answered, "Yes, Chet, you can. But you may want to keep the computer for a while due to your jaw being wired. That will make your speech very garbled, as I'm sure you are aware of.

"Now that you are awake, there are some very special people who want to see you.

"Up for visitors?"

Chet nodded yes. Dr. Early called the group in.

He was glad to see them all, especially Tabitha. But she looked different, no uniform.

Mrs. Kelly rushed over and hugged and kissed her son, so glad that things were looking somewhat better for him. She had been so scared, but now at least he had a chance to return to doing what he loved.

Denny said, "Well, Chester, looks like you will be back with 51s soon. I bet Johnny is thinking up some interesting pranks for the Phantom, huh?"

Chet smiled at his brother and mumbled, "Yeah, I bet. Can anyone understand me?"

They smiled at him, but only Tabitha had the courage to answer honestly, "No, Chet, not really. You want the computer?"

Although he nodded affirmatively, he looked a bit discouraged.

As Denny brought it over to him, Tabitha said, "Chet, look, there is nothing to be upset about. You knew you had a broken jaw, right? So you knew they had to wire it, and it only makes sense that your speech would be unintelligible. So don't be upset and continue to use the computer. OK?"

Chet thought about this for a while and realized it made sense.

He typed, "You are right, Tabitha. And thank you again for getting it for me. You didn't have to come here on your day off. You must see enough of Rampart as it is."

Laughing, Mrs. Kelly said, "Chet, I hope it is the anesthesia talking. Don't you realize why this beautiful young girl comes so often?"

Seeing the blank look on her youngest son's face, she continued, "It HAD BETTER be the anesthesia! Or else I'll have to ask Dr. Early if you do have brain damage.

"Chet, this young girl comes so often because she is ATTRACTED to you. SHE LIKES YOU. This is NOT even her assigned unit, yet she comes daily to see how you are doing. Are you thick or what?"

Looking closely at Tabitha for the first real time, Chet realized his mom was probably right. "Could this beautiful lady really like me? I know I like, God love, her, but do I have the guts to tell her I even like her?"

Chet then typed, "Tabitha, is what my mom said true?"

Seeing she was blushing but smiling, he knew it was.

"Yes, Chet, I do like you quite a bit. I did from the time I first saw you. I always knew you were a very special person. I hope you feel the same."

Chet typed, "Yes, I do. I felt something very special when I first saw you, but I didn't realize what it was, till now. It was a spark of love for you. Yes, Tabitha Montgomery, I think I love you. I know we haven't even gone on our first date, and I feel you know more about me than I will ever know about you, but yes, I do love you. Can you understand me or am I just typing nonsense?"

Tabitha, overwhelmed by what she had just heard, couldn't answer right away.

Denny said, "Man, Chet, that was a mouthful. And even though it wasn't your voice, I could hear the sincerity in you. You are, as always, very open and honest with your emotions.

"Tabitha, let me warn you of one thing with Chester B. Kelly. He is a very honest man who couldn't lie if his life depended on it."

Chet typed, "DENNY! Come on, I could so."

"Yeah, sure, lil' bro."

Mrs. Kelly, smiling, said, "Oh, Chet, me boyo. You know Denny is right. You were always the worst liar of the bunch. You may be wonderful at pranks, practical jokes, and tall tales, but lies, no I'm afraid that is one thing you can't do. Just because you've kissed the Blarney Stone doesn't mean you are a liar, son.

"And I am proud of that quality in you. None of my children are liars, but you, Chet, are by far the most honest one of the bunch. In that way, you are more like your dear departed father than any of the others."

The rest of the visit went by quickly and soon they all heard the announcement that visiting hours were over. They took their leave of Chet with Tabitha and Mrs. Kelly kissing him good-bye.

Around 10:30pm, he received an unexpected visit from his brothers, Mike and Jim, both in their uniforms.

Knowing Mike was a paramedic, he wasn't too surprised to see him, but Jim? He was a fireman. Although they both worked out of 127s, it was rare to see both of them.

"Were you hurt, Jim?" he worriedly typed.

Both laughed and Jim answered, "No, lil' bro', I drove the squad over. You'll never believe who the Code I is?"

Chet thought and not having seen Dave, Mike's partner, he mumbled, "Dave?"

Mike smiled, "Nope, Dave's off today. I was with a substitute partner working OT. Take another guess."

Knowing Roy and John were both off tonight, he typed, "NOT GAGE!"

Both men laughed harder, knowing that would be the first name Chet would have come up with.

"Nope, Johnny is off. But..it was Roy DeSoto!"

"ROY! I don't believe it. It's not bad, is it?" Chet typed, really concerned now, but glad his brothers were ok.

"Yeah, Chet. It's nothing serious. We were on a rescue at a fire and he fell through some rotted stairs, but saved the victim from further harm. He'd been carrying him over his shoulders as he was weak from the smoke.

"Well, the guy landed on his butt and was able to help Roy, while calling us.

"Roy ended up with a fractured left leg and is in the OR now. Joanne and John are here and John has said he'll be here to see you later."

"Ok," Chet typed, "but what happened to the guy? Is he ok?"

Mike laughed, "Yeah, Chet, that's the funniest part of all this. Turns out the victim is an intern here at Rampart, so he knew exactly what to do. He has slight smoke inhalation and a sprained wrist, but he's fine. Crazy, huh?"

Chet laughed with his brothers, both with relief and with irony over the situation.

"Well, Chet, we better get back to the station before Cap puts an APB out on us. See ya later."

"Night, guys."

About 10 minutes later, the nurse came in and gave Chet his sleeping pill and a chocolate shake.

A few minutes later, Johnny visited with Chet.

"Hey, Chet. How are you doin' buddy?"

Chet smiled and typed, "I'm ok. How are you and Joanne holding up? Any word on Roy yet?"

"No, not yet. But it's only been 90 minutes. Hopefully, it won't be too bad."

Chet mumbled, "Yeah," and tried fight off the sleepiness, but found it to be very difficult.

Johnny realized Chet was falling asleep and stood up to leave, but Chet mumbled, "Johnny?" Then typed "Sorry to be falling asleep on you, but I got a sleeping pill a few minutes ago and it's really working, believe me."

Johnny smiled and said, "No problem, Chet. Go on to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow in between runs, ok? I just hope I don't get stuck with Brice!"

Chet smiled and mumbled, "Yeah." And they both laughed.

Within 10 minutes of John's good-bye, Chet was sound asleep.

Around 3am, Chet was awakened by noises from the other bed in his room.

He looked over and saw he was getting a roommate. Sleepily, he hoped it was a nice guy and went back to sleep.

Upon awakening, Chet looked over and smiled. He was glad to see his roommate was none other than Roy. His left leg was casted and in traction, so he knew they'd be roomies for a while.

Now he knew he would be seeing more of Johnny and the rest of the gang from 51s.

After a while, Roy woke up and looked around and remembered where he was.

Upon seeing Chet, Roy waved over and sleepily said, "Hi, Chet. I see where Roomies huh?"

Chet smiled and typed, "Yeah, I guess for a while huh? Johnny told me what happened. Did you know that guy is an intern here?"

Roy laughed and said, "No, but from what I understand he did try to help me and wasn't hurt as bad as me."

Just as they were talking, the door opened and Joanne DeSoto walked in and said, "Hi, Roy. Hey, Chet, how are you? I was so glad you are Roy's roommate. It's so nice."

Chet smiled at Joanne and typed, "Thanks, Joanne, I'm glad too. It'll be nice to have a friend here and see everyone from 51s. Now I know they'll visit more often."

"Chet? What are you talking about? You've only been here 2 weeks and in that time, someone from the station has visited you almost daily."

Chet looked down and didn't answer or type anything, so Roy continued, "Chet? You don't think we were visiting you cause we had to or something, do YOU? C'mon pal, you know better than that!"

Chet typed, "Do I? I've heard some of the stuff you've said about me when you guys don't think I'm around. How I'm a pain in the butt, have no feelings, etc. I know I'm not a good person. You guys only visited me because Cap made you, I know it.

"Now they won't feel obligated to visit me. They WILL WANT to visit you, I know it."

Roy couldn't believe what Chet had said and was lost for an answer, but Joanne wasn't;

"Chet, how can you say that? Don't you recall how worried Johnny is about you whenever you get hurt or whatever? And Roy, here. How many times has he put his life on the line for you? Huh?"

"I know, Joanne, but that was always in the line of duty."

"Oh, come on, Chester B. Kelly, you know better than that. Of all the stations Roy has worked in, he says that 51s is the most family like one he has ever been in. I know he really loves all of you and that definitely includes YOU.".

Chet just looked at her and didn't know what to think. He really felt he wasn't liked by the guys.

Roy then said, "Chet? I have one question and I want you to answer it honestly?

"Marco? Do you think Marco isn't really your friend? I thought you guys were tight. Was I wrong?"

"No," typed Chet, "But he's different, I know him since high school and we both went through the academy together and have almost always been partners. But if I had met him later, I bet he would feel like everyone else does toward me."

Roy and Joanne were both shocked and could not believe that Chet would feel this way. Did he sustain brain damage in the accident? Roy made a note to himself to ask Dr. Brackett or Early privately about this. There had to be a logical reason why Chet feels this way. No way could he really have believed this all the while!

Roy said, "Look, Chet, I can see there is no way you are going to believe anything I say. When the guys do come visit, I'm gonna make a point of asking them to tell you how they really feel about you. OK? And I guarantee they will be honest. You know they (including me) won't hold anything back from you."

Chet just nodded and looked away. When the breakfast trays came, Chet had the nurse pull the curtain on the pretense he didn't want to watch Roy eating regular food, when he could only have liquids due to his broken jaw. But Roy knew the real reason.

After a while, Joanne left and as she did, she pulled the curtain back, saying, "I think you boys would rather be able to see and talk to one another."

"Thanks, hon. I'll see you later. Give Jen and Chris a big hug and a kiss for me."

Chet waved goodbye with a heavy heart.

Later on that afternoon, Chet's mother visited and Chet cheered up. He knew his family really loved him at least.

While they were visiting, Tabitha came to see Chet after her shift was over. He was especially glad to see her, as she really cared for him, but he was worried how she would feel once she got to know the real him.

"So Chet, love, how are you? I see you got a roommate and it's your friend from the fire station.

"Hi, Mr. DeSoto."

"Call me Roy, Tabitha."

"OK, Roy."

Mrs. Kelly and Tabitha stayed for about an hour and then left.

Roy said, "See, Chet, you DO have people who care about and love you very much. Tabitha has just met you and I can see she really seems to like you a lot."

Chet looked at Roy and typed, "Yeah, I know. My mom has no choice. And Tabitha, well, she doesn't really know me yet, does she? I bet when she gets to know the real Chet Kelly she'll not like him either. I know I don't!"

As soon as he heard that, Roy realized what Chet's biggest problem really was. He doesn't like himself! "I thought that might be it, Chester B. Kelly. That is why you are the Phantom. To hide your very low self-esteem and confidence. He is the confidence you don't have. God, how can I get through to you?"

"Chet? I don't know why you feel like that, but believe me, I REALLY do like you a lot, and I don't mean the Phantom, I MEAN you, Chester B. Kelly. You are one of the most caring people I know, a fantastic fire and rescue man, someone I know I can count on in a fix. And I bet the rest of the guys, even Johnny, feel the same way."

"Really?" Chet mumbled, unable to fully believe what he had just heard was true, especially coming from Roy DeSoto, someone he greatly admired and respected.

"Yes, Kelly, really. I think you are your own worst enemy, my friend.

"I can just imagine you, as you are getting praise, saying to yourself, 'Yeah, sure, I don't deserve this. I'm not good enough, right?"

Chet just stared at Roy, and thought to himself, "How could he possibly know how I am feeling? But he is right. Man, it's true. I never believe anyone when they praise me, only when they put me down, cause in my heart I know it to be true? Could I really be wrong about me?"

Seeing Chet had no comeback, Roy continued, figuring maybe he was at least making the stocky Irishman think.

"Chet, another thing. Why do you think Johnny and I ALWAYS include you in our plans?"

Chet shrugged the best he could, and typed, "I don't know, Roy. I figured you guys wanted me there for comic relief or to be your gopher in case of emergencies."

"YOU never once thought it was because we like and want your company? Yes, you are very funny and have some great, if not corny, jokes and some terrific pranks (But don't tell John I said that), and you are a great help in emergencies, but THE REAL REASON we ask you is for your company, companionship and friendship! Believe me, we could always ask Marco, Mike or Cap or anyone else for that matter. AND another think, it was Gage's idea to start asking you, even when you picked him as your pigeon."

Chet could not believe all that he was hearing, yet, deep inside himself somewhere, he heard a tiny voice say, "You know that what Roy is saying is the truth. People have always tried to tell you that you are a fun and great friend to have, but YOU always deny it. Maybe now you will believe it."

Chet began typing, "Roy, I hear you and yes, you are right. I do think the worst of myself and use the Phantom to hide behind. And I picked Johnny as my pigeon because he is so opposite me and so popular, I guess I was jealous of him. He, and all of you, never have to make any effort to make friends or keep the old ones, while I always seem to have trouble doing so.

"While you were talking, I kept thinking to myself, "I know I've been told this many times by others, but always refused to believe them." But you, by telling me how much you and Johnny enjoy my company, have made me realize maybe I'm not such a bad person after all. But it is gonna take me a while to get used to this, and believe me, the Phantom isn't going anywhere.

"I know I said I picked Johnny cause of jealousy, but over time it has just become too much fun and he is just too much of an easy mark for me to stop now."

Roy and Chet laughed and Roy said, "I know what you mean, Chester B., I know what you mean.

"I am glad to hear you sounding so positive. I know this is just the start, but it is a good one."

As they were talking Johnny walked in and smiled at his two laid up friends.

"Well, looky here. For once, I (and he splayed his hands to his chest in typical Gage fashion) am not the Code I, huh, Pally?

"Hey, Chet, pal how are you today? Glad to see you are smiling. Roy isn't buggin' you too much, is he?"

Chet smiled and mumbled "No." then typed, "He was just telling me some real juicy stuff about a certain cocky paramedic."

"What?" Johnny ranted, "ROY! You didn't!"

And stopped when he realized he'd been the butt of one of the Phantom's jokes, AGAIN!

As Roy and Chet laughed, John went on ranting, "Go ahead laugh, guys. You, you just wait, Kelly."

"Wait for what, Gage?" Chet laughingly mumbled.

"You'll see. You just wait, that's all. When your better I'll get you good, you'll see!"

Stopping Johnny before he got himself really going, Roy attempted to change the subject by asking who his temporary partner was.

"MAN, you had to ask, huh? You know who it is-THE WALKING RULE BOOK! That's who I'm stuck with.

"But at least it's only for 1 shift. Cap told me this morning that next shift I'd have a permanent substitute until you return. I don't know whom yet, but I am sure it's not Brice. Even Cap said he made sure it wasn't him."

"Well, that isn't too bad, Junior. Anybody is better than Brice."

"Yeah," mumbled Chet.

As they were visiting, Brice walked in briskly and said, "Gage, I have acquired all the necessary supplies and restocked the squad. We need to return to the station now.

"Oh, hello Kelly, DeSoto. I hope you are both feeling a bit better.

"Let's go, Gage."

With a look of sheer panic, Johnny left, saying, "I'll see ya's later if I survive this shift with him."

As Johnny left, both men burst out laughing.

"Poor Johnny, being stuck with Brice for 1 shift. I wonder who my substitute will be?"

Chet smiled slyly and typed, "Roy?"

"Yeah, Chet?"

"I know who his replacement is. And if he thinks Brice is a pain, just wait till he works with Mike."

"Mike who?"

"My brother, that's who. Don't you remember? He's a paramedic over at 127s. He volunteered to do it.

"And he has agreed to keep the Phantom alive while I am out of commission. Remember, the Phantom is a Kelly tradition in the Los Angeles County Fire Department. It all started with Seamus Kelly Sr."

Roy laughed even harder. "Poor Johnny.

"Oh, no, Chet! Poor US!"

"Why?"

"Well, guess who he is going to come to, US! Me, to rant to and you to scream at! WE are gonna have no peace whatsoever."

Chet laughed and typed, "Yeah, you're right, Roy. But you know what, and I don't know if you'll agree, but I am looking forward to it. At least, that way I will still have some interaction with the station and not just while the engine is on runs, know what I mean?"

Roy smiled and nodded, "Yes, Chet I do. I am looking forward to it too. Do you think his pranks are worse or on par with yours?"

Chet smiled and typed, "Remember, Roy, I am the youngest Kelly son, so I've a feeling Johnny is in for some VERY interesting times. I know I have been the butt of many a Mike "Phantom" Kelly prank and he has one weird imagination and crazy sense of humor. But I do know one thing, he will NEVER do anything to intentionally hurt John or anyone else. None of us do. That is one thing our father made sure we understood.

"NEVER HURT YOUR INTENDED VICTIM, EITHER EMOTIONALLY OR PHYSICALLY. And if you do, apologize and help them in any way needed."

"Chet, that is very good. And your father must have been a very special man, indeed, to have raised such a wonderful, caring, fun person as Chester B. Kelly."

While they were talking, their lunch came and this time, Chet didn't pull the curtain. Both men ate in companionable silence.

Around 1:30pm, Johnny again came by, but this time he had Marco with him.

"Where's Brice?" Roy asked.

"Well, he got hurt on a rescue and Marco drove the squad in."

"WHAT?" Roy exclaimed. "What'd you do, Junior?"

Johnny reacted in typical Gage fashion, while his three crewmates all enjoyed the 'show' he put on.

"I..I didn't do anything, Roy. JEESH! Do you really think I would do something mean to anyone? Even Brice!"

Marco laughed and said, "Calm down, Johnny. Roy didn't mean it like that.

"No, Roy, Chet. It went down like this: the squad was called to an unknown rescue, which turned out to be a hostage situation. When Brice heard this from the cops, he had Johnny advise Cap, who then decided to send the engine for support and back-up.

"Well, when we got there, Vince Howard updated us, telling us that there was an irate ex-husband holding his wife and children hostage, saying 'I can't live without you!'

"He not only had a gun, but claimed to have a bomb he would detonate unless he and his wife left without problems. He claimed he didn't care what happened to the kids. But he had no bomb.

"Well, you know Johnny here, he almost ran in, but Cap and Mike held him back.

"But..what none of us figured on was that Craig would do something impulsive."

"He didn't run in, did he?" Chet mumbled, shocked.

"Yeah, Chet, that is exactly what he did.

"He wrestled with the guy to the point both guys ended up on the front lawn, but the crazy guy still had the gun.

"He managed to work his hand free and shoot Brice in the stomach, who, we didn't know at the time, but the lady is his sister. Right, John?"

"Yeah, Marco. According to the wife, she had a restraining order against her ex, but he snuck in."

"WHAT?" Roy yelled. "Oh, my God! How is Craig?"

"Craig is doing fair, thank God. He was lucky, according to Brackett, no major organs were hit. He is in OR as we speak.

"As soon as the guy realized it was Craig he shot, he freaked, threw the gun and cried and allowed the police to handle him."

"Man, poor Brice. He's really been through hell, huh?

"So what are you gonna do for a partner, Pally?"

"Well, Cap said he was going to see if my substitute could start a bit early."

"Well, I bet he can, Gage." Chet typed, hiding his smirk.

As they were talking, John's HT squawked to life with Cap saying, "Station 51 calling HT 51 Come in HT 51."

"HT 51 here. What's up, Cap? We are just visiting with Roy and Chet for a while. Craig is in OR. Over."

"Station 51 responding. HI, Roy and Chet.

"JOHN! I need you and Marco back here NOW. With you two twits there, the WHOLE damn station has to be stood down. NOW get back here. Out."

"HT 51 to Station 51. Ten-four Cap. On our way now. Out."

Waving a rushed good-bye to their friends, John and Marco hurried to the squad to return to 51s.

While Chet and Roy were talking, Dr. Diamond came in, saying, "Now, who do I see first? You or your roomie, Mr. DeSoto?"

Smiling Chet pointed to Roy first, and typed, "Why not see Roy first, Doc? He will be quicker for you won't he?"

Smiling at Chet, Dr. Diamond responded, "Yes, Chet, he will. I want to pull the curtain here for a little privacy, you don't mind, do you Chet? Mr. DeSoto?"

"No." Chet mumbled.

"No, not at all. And call me Roy, doc."

"Ok, Roy it is then." He then pulled the curtain and examined Roy, proclaiming that he was doing fine and should be able to go home within three days if all went according to schedule.

"How about if I have the therapist come in today and fit you for crutches and then you can begin practicing walking?"

Roy smiled and said, "Great! But one thing, how long will the cast be on and when can I return to active duty?"

"Well, Roy, your break was a clean one so I don't foresee any complications. The cast will be on about 6-8 weeks, depending on how well you heal. And you should be able to return to work in about three months."

"GREAT! I thought it might be longer. Thanks Doc, that's a load off my mind."

"Ok, let me go see my star patient, now." And he smiled at Roy and went around the curtain to check on Chet.

Chet was glad for Roy and told him so, but he still hated being in the predicament he was in.

"Well, Chet? How are YOU feeling today?"

Chet smiled as best he could, and typed, "I'm feeling pretty good, doc. Just hate being confined in this bed and all. But knowing why at least helps in dealing with it, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Chet, I think I understand what you are saying. Now let me check you out."

After examining Chet, he pulled the curtain and said, "Ok, boys, you both are doing ok orthopedically and I'll just go note that in your charts now.

"Chet, I know you hate being confined to bed, but until Dr. Early is satisfied with your heart and circulation I wouldn't count on getting up. OK?"

Nodding affirmatively, Chet mumbled, "Yeah, I know, Dr. Diamond. Thanks."

After pulling the curtain back, he left, waving good-bye to his patients.

As he walked to the nurse's station, he was approached by Dr. Early who smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Joe, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just saw Roy DeSoto and Chet Kelly. Orthopedically they are both doing well. But Kelly, I don't know."

"Don't know what, Dr."

"Have you listened to his lungs today or had a recent chest x-ray done? He sounds moist when he talks and his lungs had bilateral rales and inspiratory wheezes. I am just afraid he may be getting pneumonia due to the forced immobility. What do you think?"

"I know, I've got him on a low dose of prophylactic Penicillin but if he develops pneumonia I will definitely have to change it. I've talked to Kelly and he agrees this is the best thing to do right now. We had a CXR done 36 hours ago and that is when we started the antibiotic therapy."

"Sounds good to me, and if Dr. Brackett agrees, great. Does Chet know any of this?"

"No, I didn't want to worry him. Just lying in that bed, even with Roy for company, he would ruminate on it and think worse than it really is, know what I mean?"

"Yes, Joe, I sure do. I sure do.

"Ok, then, let me just note my latest findings in their charts. I'll see you later for a drink ok?"

"Ok, Nick, that sounds good. Around 5 in the usual place?"

"Yup, see if you can get Kel and Dixie to join us. Ok?"

Smiling Dr. Early nodded and began walking to Chet and Roy's rooms, when suddenly he heard their call light and Roy yell, "HEY, SOMEBODY. MY FRIEND CAN'T BREATHE! HE'S TURNING BLUE! HELP!"

Dr. Early started running and yelled, "Call a respiratory code STAT and get Brackett STAT.

"Ok, Roy I'm here."

Taking one look at Chet, he realized Chet had probably developed aspiration pneumonia.

"Ok, Roy calm down.

"Chet? Calm down. Can you hear and understand me?"

Chet was gasping for air but he blinked his eyes and nodded curtly.

"Nurse? What were Mr. Kelly's last vitals, especially his temp?"

"108/65 Temp. 100.2, pulse 73 and respirations 22 and moist. But, dr, they were NO different than you heard this morning, sir."

"K, I'm not faulting you or anyone, just trying to get a handle on this.

"I want a portable CXR STAT, a CBC STAT and an EKG STAT. I also want his IV antibiotic changed to Penicillin G 3 gm. STAT. Then start him on Vancomycin 250mg IVPB q4h starting with the 8pm dose.

"Continue the O2 at 3-4 L/m via the nasal cannula unless his respiratory status changes. I want a STAT set of ABG's drawn and respiratory treatments q4h and PRN, after this one."

He took a look at Chet doing the respiratory treatment and saw he was feeling a bit better, but looked exhausted.

Chet's lab work came back and showed his white blood cells to be 15,000 indicating a very severe infection.

Dr. Early left orders for Chet to be turned every 2 hours around the clock. As Chet was incapable of doing this himself, due to his extensive injuries, the staff had to turn him themselves. This was a very arduous experience for both the staff and Chet. For Chet, it was also quite uncomfortable, for the doctor had instructed the staff to only log roll him to prevent further injury.

After a couple of days of this torture, Chet refused to be turned any more, telling the nurses and orderly, "NO! Please I can't take this anymore. Just leave me alone for a while. PLEASE!"

The nurses felt so bad for him, that they complied, although they told Chet that they would be back in thirty minutes to turn him, to which he reluctantly agreed.

When they left, Chet, now on his back, typed to Roy, "Roy? Why are they torturing me like this? I didn't ask to get pneumonia. Is this some kind of weird therapy I don't know about?"

Roy looked over at his friend and saw just how much of a toll this was really taking on him.

"Chet. No, they are not doing this to be mean to you in any way. And it is not a therapy. But they are doing this to prevent you from getting worse and also to prevent bedsores.

"But…you know I've been thinking there is a special bed that would make this easier on you. I think it's called a circulation bed or something. When the nurses come back in, I will ask them about it ok?"

Chet smiled and mumbled, "Yeah, thanks Roy. I'm really gonna miss you when you go home tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry I'll come visit, remember I'll be coming for my own therapy 3 times a week."

As they were talking, Dr. Brackett walked in and said, "Chet? Why did you refuse to be turned? It is very important, especially since you can't get out of bed as of yet."

"Dr. Brackett?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Well, I was just telling Chet here about a special bed I've heard about. I think it's called a circulation bed or something like that. Wouldn't that be easier on Chet and the staff?"

Dr. Brackett thought about what Roy had said and came to a decision. "Yes, Roy, that is a great idea. And it is called a Circulatron Bed, not circulation bed. We use it for stroke and burn patients, but I think Chet is a good candidate, too. We could even teach you to turn yourself in it."

Chet looked at Dr. Brackett, hardly believing what he'd heard. He would be getting some freedom of movement, even minimally. It was definitely better than what he had now. And the staff would appreciate the rest, too.

He typed, "Yeah, Dr. Brackett. Sounds like a great idea to me.

"Thanks, Roy."

Smiling at his crewmate, Roy said, "No problem, pal."

Dr. Brackett then left to give the orders to the staff and within two hours Chet had been transferred to the new bed and learned to turn himself. He really felt comfortable in this bed, more than he thought he would be, even when he was facing the floor with another mattress under his belly and head. It looked a little weird, but comfortable.

After a while, Chet typed, "Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah, Chet?"

"Didn't my brother take over for Brice?"

"Yeah, Johnny said he did. And the funny thing is he hasn't done anything to anyone yet. Are you sure he is gonna?"

"Yeah, I guess he is just giving everyone, especially Gage, a chance to relax and not be suspicious of him.

"By the way, I keep forgetting to ask the guys who my replacement is. Do you know?"

"Yeah, your replacement is Tom Dawson."

"Tom Dawson, huh? I know him, he's a good man and a good partner for Marco."

After a while, Roy drifted off to sleep while Chet watched a little television.

About 4pm, Tabitha came in and smiled at Chet.

"Well, hello. How are you doing today?"

Chet typed, "Pretty good, Tabitha. Dr. Early said my pneumonia is getting better and Dr. Diamond said he feels I may be able to start some physical therapy soon."

Tabitha smiled even bigger. "That is terrific, Chet. See you are getting better."

Roy had awakened and smiled at what he'd just heard.

"Hi, Tabitha. See, Chet, told you you getting better, pal.

"Now when I come for my physical therapy, I just may be seeing you there, too."

"Yeah," Chet mumbled and then typed, "Roy, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure but I know Joanne said she would be here around 4:30 today with my clothes and stuff."

And as they were talking, the door opened and Joanne walked in with a bag, smiling at her husband.

"Hi, hon. Bought your clothes and stuff for tomorrow. I just spoke to the nurse and she said you are ok for discharge any time after 10. Would it be ok if I come around 10:30? This way you could be home for the kids when they come for lunch."

"Yeah, hon, that sounds great! Can't wait to get out of this place and back to my own bed and see my kids. I sure missed those 2.

"Oh, Chet! I'm sorry. I didn't mean I didn't like being here with you, but, well, ahm, you know what I mean, don't ya?"

Chet laughed and typed, "Yes, Roy, I do. And even though I am a bit jealous of you, I am glad to see you getting better.

"And once I start Physical Therapy I know things will only get better for me, too. Hopefully, within a few months I can really see some real improvement. And maybe even surprise everyone."

As they were talking, John Gage entered the room and looked very angry.

"CHET! Your brother is JUST LIKE YOU! What you do? Teach him all the Phantom knows?"

Looking as innocent as possible, Chet typed, "Why? What happened, John?"

"Man, what DIDN'T happen!

"This morning while I was minding my own business, I innocently went to brush my teeth and instead ended up with a mouth full of shaving cream. Mike had somehow replaced my toothpaste with shaving cream.

"Then when I tried to rinse out my mouth, the glass leaked all over my shirt!

"ROY! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Johnny yelled when he saw everyone, not only Roy, in the room laughing. "COME ON STOP! Man, what does a guy have to do to get some respect around here?"

Joanne came over and hugged her second favorite paramedic and tried to control her laughter, "Oh, Johnny, we AREN'T laughing at you. We are laughing at the situation. You have to admit it is very comical, at least now it is over."

Johnny looked at Joanne and realized she was right, but Johnny knew he was in for a lot of long shifts with Michael Kelly as his partner.

Chet typed, "Hey, Gage, I hate to tell you but Mike is older than me, so I didn't teach him, he taught me! I am only a Phantom second class, while Mike is Phantom first class, so WATCH OUT!" and he laughed.

"OH GREAT! Just great." Johnny said and walked out of the room, pouting.

Everyone continued laughing for a bit and Roy asked, "Hey, Chet? Do you think Mike will pick on anyone else or is Johnny his special pigeon, too?"

"Good question, Roy," he typed, "But knowing Michael like I do, I don't think anyone, including Cap, is immune from him. He is really a lot more into it than me. I just like teasing and getting Johnny cause he is such an easy mark as well as a good sport, who never stays mad, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Chet, I do. Hm, maybe I should warn the others?

"Nah, it's gonna be too much fun. I hope Mike likes latrine duty."

Chet laughed and mumbled, "Don't you worry, us Kelly's are used to that!"

The next morning Roy left with Joanne and promised Chet he would be there to visit often, not just on therapy days.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, Chet's pneumonia improved and he was able to begin doing some therapy.

On the following Monday morning, he began his first day of occupational therapy with Jill, who began by doing an orientation checklist with Chet. She was surprised at some of his answers, they sounded as though Chet was experiencing some short-term memory problems, but there was no record of such complications in his chart.

She then asked Chet to spell the word world backwards and count from 100 backwards, but told him to talk and not type it.

He typed, "Will you be able to understand my mumble? Why are you asking such weird questions anyway?"

"Oh, this is standard testing we do on all patients in occupational therapy. Just humor me ok?" And she smiled at her patient.

Chet smiled and mumbled, "Ok, here goes. World? Backwards huh? K, ldrow. No, it's dlrow. Sorry. Then you said, what? I'm sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Ok, no prob, count from 100 backwards as far as you can, ok? I know it sounds childish."

Laughing, Chet said, "Ok, 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88, 87, 86, 84, 83, 82, 81, 80, 79, 78, 77, 75, 74, 73, 72, 71, 70, 69, 68, 66, um. Oh, this is silly, I forgot where I was."

Smiling at Chet, Jill said, "Don't let it bother you, most people get tired of doing it and forget where they are. You did ok, though.

"Do you feel up to do a few occupational things today?"

"Sure, what next?"

"Well, Chet, being that you are a fireman, I'd like you to look at our fire equipment we have here and let us know if they are up to scratch. How's that sound?"

Smiling, Chet said, "Sure, that's great. It'll make me feel very useful. Thanks. Is there a form I need or whatever?"

"No, not really, because this is, honestly, just an exercise for you and I don't want either of us to get in trouble. But if you find something wrong, bring it to my attention right away.

"I'm just going into my office for a minute, have to call Dr. Brackett and let him know how you are doing, which is good, especially for your first day. Ok?"

Nodding affirmatively, Chet wheeled himself over to the first fire extinguisher he saw and checked it out as best he could. He was still kind of curious about those tests and a little upset that he forgot some real basic stuff, but oh, well, maybe I'll get better.

Jill, in the meantime, was speaking with Dr. Brackett, saying, "Kel, got a minute to talk about Chet Kelly?"

"Hi Jill. Yeah, how is he doing? He's not being difficult, is he?"

"No, not at all. He is a very nice man.

"But I've noticed something that I don't recall seeing on his chart. Have you noticed any cognitive changes in him, any at all? Esp. with short or long term memory?"

"Hm, not really, why?"

"Well, Kel, when I gave him the mini Braden scale, he did poorly. He spelled the word world backwards but took two tries and mixed up counting backwards from 100 and forgot instructions.

"He also forgot the three items named after ten seconds and became mixed up when discussing his home and work families.

"This is very unusual in a young man of 27, I'm sure you agree. Are you sure he had no brain damage, either permanent or temporary?"

"Well, to be honest, Jill, we haven't run any more workups since admission. No one mentioned this to us, either his family, the staff or friends. I wonder if he is even aware of it.

"Let me come down and discuss it with you and then we can talk to Chet, ok?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Kel. See you in a bit. I'll let Chet know you are coming down."

Hanging up, she went over to Chet, who seemed to be taking longer than she would have expected, to tell him.

"So, how is it going, Chet? Any problems?"

"Nope, Jill, this extinguisher seems fine. I was, um OH DAMN!"

"What's wrong, Chet? Type it if you need to."

He typed, in capital letters and angrily, "I FORGOT HOW THIS DAMN THING WORKS!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HEAD?"

"Ok, Calm down, Chet. I just got done speaking with Dr. Brackett and he is on his way down now. Do you have a headache or any pain?"

Shaking his head no, he said, "No, no pain, just I'm never been very smart, but damn, I'm getting stupider every day.

"I've not told anyone else, but I've been forgetting a lot of stuff!"

Jill attempted to calm down the distraught fireman.

He was really frightened now. He typed, "Jill, this could mean the end of my career, right? I mean, if I can't remember stuff how can I be a fireman? I might forget what I'm doing at a fire and cause an injury or worse to a fellow worker or a victim? OH MY GOD!" And Chet put his head in his hands and sighed sadly.

Dr. Brackett had come in and heard what Chet had just typed. He stopped at the door just out of Chet's sight to gather his thoughts. "Ok, now, Kelly Brackett, what are you going to say? You need to really be tactful or he'll misconstrue it and take it wrong. You have to remember that with the head injury he has he sometimes misses important parts without anyone realizing it."

He then walked in and said, "Hi, Jill, Chet.

"Chet, I heard what you said. I'm sorry, son, but I probably should have let Dr. Early tell you when he wanted to. He is on his way here to explain it to you, better than I can. I just beeped him."

Chet just looked at Dr. Brackett and said, "So I do have a head injury then, huh. And it doesn't really matter how well I get physically, my career is over anyway. Right?"

"Chet, now relax. We don't know that for sure. That is why I want Dr. Early to talk to you. As the neurologist in charge of your case, he is the best authority to discuss this. Ok?"

Chet nodded and said, "Sure, why not." But both Jill and Dr. Brackett could tell how depressed their patient now was.

About ten minutes later, Joe Early entered the therapy room and walked up to them. "Hi, guys. Well, I'm here, Kel, what's up?"

"Well, Joe remember you wanted to tell Chet about the head injury earlier and I hesitated. I hate to say it, but we should have done it when you said so.

"Chet just realized it and is very upset. Perhaps you could explain the injury and what it entails. Would you like to do it here or in your room, Chet?"

"In my room, if it is ok with everyone?"

Jill smiled and said, "Well, Chet, I can see you are not a good therapy candidate today so yes, I have no problem with it."

So Chet and the doctors returned to his room and Joe proceeded.

"Ok, Chet here ya go. What you have is a short-term memory loss, but we are not sure if it is permanent or not. I know you haven't told anyone, but I bet you are forgetting some stuff, huh?"

Chet nodded and the doctor continued.

"Ok, how much do you remember of what happened to you the day you were injured? Oh, and type it, I want you to give you jaw a rest."

Chet typed, "OK, what I remember is, I was teasing Johnny as usual before the call. Then the call to the trailer park and Roy asking for my help and seeing a big white box come at me and blank."

"Ok, what were you and Johnny going at each other about, can you remember specifically what it was?"

Chet thought for a bit and then reluctantly shook his head negatively. "Damn" he said, angrily.

"Calm down, Chet. At least you remember the context, if not the specifics, of the day. It was a while ago and you have been through an awful lot.

"You probably remember teasing John because that is a normal part of your daily routine when on duty and it is something pleasant for both of you, maybe you more than Johnny. But you also remember the call, and that is good.

"Now this may sound silly, but do you remember what you were doing in therapy today? If so, type it out and if not, that is ok."

Chet stared at his keyboard and tried to recall what he was doing. He knew he got angry, but...

Finally he typed, "I don't remember too much, I just remember the therapist asking me questions and talking to me about my job. But I don't remember what else."

"Ok, now, do you remember your therapists' name?"

"Jill?"

Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett both smiled and Joe said, "Yes, Chet, that's right. Now I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you may even recall Jill asked some of the same, ok? Again please type your answers to give your jaw a rest. OK?"

Chet nodded affirmatively, but inwardly he felt like an idiot.

"What the hell is happening to me? I'm only 27, God damn it. And here I can't even remember what I did less than an hour ago? God, I WISH I WERE DEAD!"

"Chet, here we go. First question, do you know the date? I mean the month, year, date and day of the week?"

Chet typed, "the year is 1974, it's Tuesday, the month is September, but I don't know the date. Sorry."

"That is all right, Chet. Being in here, and no calendar and I don't see a paper it's easy to forget the date. It's September 24.

"Now another question, who is the governor of California and the mayor of Los Angeles?"

Chet typed, "The mayor is Tom Bradley and the governor is Ronald Reagan."

"Very good, Chet. Just a few more questions, ok?"

Chet nodded affirmatively and mumbled, "Sure, whatever you say."

"Ok," but Dr. Brackett and Dr. Brackett could hear the despair in the young man's response.

"Here ya go. I am going to name three items and in 5 minutes, I am going to ask you to repeat them to me, but I do have a few questions in between. Ok?

"The three objects are very simple, they are tree, cat, fireman. OK? Try to remember them, but it doesn't matter in what order.

"How many years have you been a fireman, Chet?"

Chet smiled in confidence, as he knew he knew the answer to this one! He typed, "I've been a fireman since 1969 when I was 21. So that means I've been a fireman going on 6 years now."

Knowing they would check on that, Chet then typed, "If you don't know if I'm right, check with Cap or Marco and let me know if I'm wrong ok? But I feel pretty sure I'm right."

Seeing as it was just about five minutes, Dr. Brackett said, "Ok, we will. But now I would like you to name those three objects I named 5 minutes ago, ok? And remember it doesn't matter which order."

Chet nodded and said, figuring it was faster than typing, especially since he only typed with one finger, "Ok, let's see. One was cat, then fire, no, wait, not fire but um…damn, oh wait, fireman. The third was um, um. Let me see. Dog?" And seeing the doctors' faces, he knew it was wrong. He dejectedly said, "I don't remember."

"It's ok, Chet. 2 out of 3 isn't bad. They were tree, cat and fireman. So you did ok, at least you used some kind of association, even without realizing it. Dogs love trees.

"Now here's another question. I want you to tell me Tabitha's last name. I know she told you."

Chet stared at his keyboard and tried to think of it, but he couldn't. Suddenly in frustration, he reached up and smacked the water pitcher across the room in frustration. He rubbed his face and looked at the doctors, with tears in his eyes and sighed in anger.

While Dr. Early went to retrieve the water pitcher and mop up the spill, Dr. Brackett walked over to Chet and said, "Calm down, Chet. I know you are upset and angry. But this is to be expected under the circumstances, right Joe?"

"Yes, Kel. Chet, you did sustain some, what may or may not be, permanent brain damage when you got hurt. At this point we just aren't sure. But it is not as bad as you think it is. REALLY.

"What it entails right now is some long term and short term memory loss.

"Are you experiencing any trouble finding words to match your thoughts or when you want to say something? In other words, like say you want a glass of water do you sometimes say I want a book or something like that? Does that ever happen?"

Chet typed, "Yes, it does. But I find if I type it stuff usually comes out right. How come?"

"Probably because the typing takes longer and gives your mind more of a chance to find the right word. In other words, after your jaw heals, and you are talking again, you may find more problems with it.

"I don't think you will have any permanent physical disability due to the brain damage and we know your are doing well physically. So do you think what I just told you will interfere with your ability to be a fireman?"

Chet knew the answer was yes, and he typed, "Of course it will. I can't be a fireman if I can't say the words. What am I gonna do if I'm at a fire and I forget how to use the hose like I forgot how to work the damn extinguisher. DAMN my career is over. I can't even be a dispatcher. I mean what if I forget what I'm telling the station?"

Dr. Brackett nor Dr. Early really had no answer to these questions, as they knew he was right. But they also felt that Chet was, at this point, exaggerating the problem. They both knew that with therapy his memory and speech problems would be overcome, and they both knew he was going to be spending at least 3 months in a rehabilitation facility, learning these skills. Captain Stanley had already told them he had discussed Chet's being a dispatcher until he was able to work as a fireman again and the department heads had agreed.

"Well, Chet, would you like some good news in regards to that?"

"I sure would."

Dr. Brackett proceeded to tell Chet that he and Joe had already discussed this with Captain Stanley and Chief McConnikee and they both agreed that, "If you recover fully, there really is no reason why you couldn't return to active duty and be a dispatcher until fully recovered.

"We feel that your memory problems, although frustrating to you, won't really be as terrible as you seem to think. What I think will eventually happen is your brain will learn to slow down a bit, especially in an emergency situation, and you will function well. At first it may seem to be slower to you, but I can almost guarantee that once you get used to it, it will be normal for you and no one will see any difference or problem in your ability to perform your job as well as you always did. Ok?"

Chet looked at the two doctors and considered what he had just been told. "Could this really be true? Could I still be a hose jockey? Do they really think I'm gonna get 100 better? God, I hope so!"

He then typed, "Do you really think I'm gonna get 100 better? I mean, everything!"

"Well, Chet," Dr. Early smiled and said, "You are doing very well so far. You have been our guest now for about 3 weeks and we think that in another 2 weeks we will be able to transfer you to a rehab facility. What do you think of that?"

Chet was shocked, first of all he hadn't realized how long it had been and secondly he couldn't believe how soon he might be leaving.

He typed, "A rehab? Is that another hospital?"

"Not really, Chet. It does have nurses and doctors, but it is mainly for people who are recovering like you. You will still have the casts on and your jaw will be wired, but…"

"But what!".

"Well, Chet, we have to operate on your jaw again."

Chet stared and said, "WHAT? You never told me. Oh, God, does that mean my jaw is really messed up?"

"Not at all, son. This is good." And he saw Chet scowl in disbelief. "I know. I know. But this is just an alignment and the final one, so that means within 6-8 weeks we will be able to get rid of all that wire in your mouth and you should be able to eat and talk normally again. How's that sound?"

Smiling, Chet typed, "That sounds great! When is the operation? Am I still gonna have this tube when I go to the rehab place?"

"The operation is scheduled for tomorrow. And yes, you will still have the gastrostomy tube until your jaw is back to normal. We want to be sure you are getting enough nourishment. You need more calories due to all you have been through. OK?"

Shaking his head, he asked, "Does my mom and family know? And does Tabitha?"

"Well, your mom knows, cause she signed the consent so I guess your family knows. Tabitha knows, too, as she works here."

"Ok."

"If that's all, Chet, we are going to get going. I'm going to do the alignment, so I'll see you tomorrow morning about 8am." Dr. Brackett said as they left.

About thirty minutes later, Tabitha visited. "Hi, Chet. How are you doing? I spoke with Dr. Brackett and he told me what is going on? Anything you want to talk about?"

Shaking his head, Chet said, "No, not really. Just glad to see you."

They kissed and Tabitha adjusted his pillows to make him more comfortable.

Suddenly Chet thought of something and typed, "Tab, one thing. Will I be able to take this with me when I go to that rehab place? You know my jaw will still be wired. What do you think?"

Tabitha smiled, knowing he was going to ask this. "Well, love, I spoke to Dan after Dr. Brackett told me and he said, no problem as long as we return it when you are able to speak clearly again. OK?"

The next day the surgery went well and Chet was back in his room within two hours.

His mother was there waiting for him and relieved to see he was doing ok.

As they were visiting, Roy and John walked in and John looked angry while Roy tried to hide his smirk.

Innocently, Chet typed, "Hi, guys. What's wrong, Johnny? Get up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Even though Michael had already told him what he was going to do to the pigeon today.

"HA Ha, Kelly. And why'd ya ask about how I slept?"

"Just curious, Gage, just curious. Why?"

"WHY?" Johnny ranted, "Why, he asks. I'll tell you why and Roy, don't you dare laugh! YOUR BROTHER not only short sheeted my bed, but he filled it with bubble wrap so that every time I moved I burst bubbles. THEN when I finally was able to get up, he put water in my shoes and then to top it all off, when I went to the latrine to get some Tylenol I got hit in the face with a water bomb when I opened the cabinet."

By this time, everyone, including Roy, was laughing. Mrs. Kelly was crying and holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Chet felt like he was going to wreck up the wiring on his jaw from laughing. He could picture it and that made it even funnier to him.

"Bubble wrap!" He typed, "Now why did I never think of that? That Michael is a genius, mum, a genius!"

"Oh, that he is, Chet, that he is. But remember, you kids learned all this from your dear departed father, bless his soul."

Johnny just looked at Mrs. Kelly. He couldn't believe she not only found it funny, but she didn't see anything wrong with it? MAN.

"Oh, man. Mrs. Kelly, are you serious?"

"Why, Johnny, me son. There's no harm in a little mischievous fun, now is there? You didn't get hurt and if there was a call, you would have been able to respond, correct?"

"Yeah, but, but…"

"Well, then, other than you getting a bit wet and angry, well, what harm was there, hm?"

Scratching his head and knowing he was fighting a losing battle with a stubborn Irish woman, John smiled and said, "Yeah, Mrs. Kelly. I guess you are right. But why me? Why always ME?"

"Cause Gage you are SUCH an easy mark and so much fun! AND you really ever stay angry cause you know Mike or me would never do anything to hurt you.

"And remember, Gage, revenge is sweet."

Johnny looked around and finally smiled his crooked smile and laughed, realizing Chet was right.

"Yeah, Kelly. And something else. Cap gave Mike latrine duty for 3 shifts. Cap also made him fix up my bed last night while I was changing and drying off and he made sure Mike did it right, huh, Roy?"

Roy smiled and said, "Yup, Junior. Maybe Cap got your revenge for you this time."

The next few days were filled with therapy, both physical and occupational. Chet was also able to stand on the parallel bars for a while even though he could not walk at this time, as he had no center of gravity and still unable to bend his knee. But Jill had assured him that this would come in time. Once he got comfortable on the bars, she was going to do some knee exercises and she would teach him how to do them, too. This reassured Chet quite a bit. He knew it would take a while because he still had the casts on and they wouldn't be off for a few weeks yet, even though he'd been told his legs were healing quite well.

When he questioned Jill about how he would do the exercises, she smiled and said "Well, of course you can't do them now, but… at least you will have an idea of what to expect when the casts come off."

He typed, "Yeah, but do you really think I will remember it?"

"Chet, even if you forget you will still have a basic idea when the time comes, I can almost guarantee that."

"Ok, one more question. Do you know anything about this rehab place I am going to go to and any idea how long I'll be there?"

"Well, Chet, I really don't have any idea. You will be in St. Catherine's Rehab Center but I've visited there and it is quite nice. Rehab centers are a new idea and this is one of the first in the country. It has a lot of state of the art exercise equipment and most of the therapists are young and therefore very up to date. The patient rooms are nice and roomy, with TV, telephone, a desk, easy chair, electric bed, and there are both private and semi-private rooms. They told me that they ask the patient upon admission what they prefer and the cost is the same. You can change rooms if wanted.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, just one more. The place sounds nice and my mom will like the name. About how long will I be there? I mean I know I have at least 3 more months before all the casts and wires and tubes are removed. Will I be there that long, or longer?"

Jill thought about that. "Yes, Chet I do think you'll be there at least 3 months, if not longer. Once the casts are removed, you are going to have to relearn how to walk right, how to move your feet and to gain strength and muscle mass will need to be restrengthened. Plus once your mouth is unwired and the gastrostomy tube is out, you will have to relearn how to work your mouth muscles correctly and it's going to sound weird, but you will have to relearn to eat. So my prediction is you will be in St. Catherine's for about 5-7 months."

Chet looked at her and typed, "Man, I didn't think of all that. I'm gonna be like a newborn baby, huh?"

Looking at the now dejected young man, Jill tried to figure a gentle way to agree with him. "Chet, don't think of it that way. Think of the long-term goal you have and that is to return to work as a fireman."

Before Chet realized it the two weeks were up and it was the Saturday before his transfer. Tabitha had offered to help him get ready and she was packing his stuff under his direction, with Mike and Denny 'helping'.

"Guys, either really help me or talk to Chet and each other about stuff! You can't do both obviously!"

The men laughed and Denny said, "Man, Chet, she's a real drill sergeant isn't she? Ok, Sarge, we'll help you. Sorry, Chester, can't talk, gotta work!"

Tabitha stood up, unsure if Den was serious or not, until she saw all three brothers trying not to laugh.

She laughed and said, "Very funny, Dennis. I guess we could take a break. After all, I think we are almost finished."

And she sat down next to Chet and took a drink of water. Seeing it was almost 7:30pm, she knew visiting hours were almost over.

Standing up, she asked, "Chet, do you have anything else here you want me to pack or can it wait till Sunday night?"

Chet looked around the room and shook his head no. He typed, "The only other stuff I need are home and Den and Mike know what I mean. They got a list from St. Catherine's with the stuff I need. From what I understand they want us to wear regular clothes there.

"One thing, how am I going to get there?"

Tabitha looked at him in surprise and thought to herself, "I know Dr. Brackett told him he was going in an ambulance. He must have forgotten."

"Chet, don't you remember Dr. Brackett telling you were being transferred via ambulance?"

"NO, I don't, damn it. See how bad my memory is."

Den and Mike both tried to convince their youngest brother that it would be ok, as did Tabitha. After a while, Chet seemed in better spirits.

Den then asked him, "Hey, Chet, how do you feel about going to this new place? I've seen it and it really is very nice."

"That is what Jill, my therapist, said, too. I don't know, I'm excited but nervous and scared I won't do as well as everyone expects me too. Maybe my expectations are too high."

"WHAT? What is too high about you returning to your regular life? C'mon Chet you just need to believe you can, that's all. Maybe once you get there and meet some of the other patients you will."

"Yeah, maybe." he mumbled, not sounding all that assured.

And so on Monday morning at 9am, Chet Kelly was transferred to St. Catherine's Rehabilitation Center at 345 East Vermont Street in Los Angeles, California.

Upon his arrival, Chet was really quite surprised and impressed at how unhospitallike the facility was. The nurses wore colored tops and no caps, while the therapists wore regular clothes. He didn't wear a name band like in the hospital.

When asked, he took a private room and found himself located near the nurse's station and also near the recreation area. In there he saw two pool tables, and other games, card and board.

His nurse introduced herself as Heather Lensy and told Chet and his family to call her Heather. All the staff liked to use first names, as it was more in keeping with the home and friendly atmosphere.

After Nancy, the aide, helped them get settled, Nicholas and Daniel, the therapists, visited Chet. Nicholas was occupational and Daniel the physical.

"Chet, we just came by to introduce ourselves to you. We are going to give you today to get settled and then we'll work on your therapy plans tomorrow. Any questions?"

"No, not yet. Thanks for coming by."

Both therapists waved good-bye and left.

At 12pm Chet was wheeled to the community dining area and the staff allowed his family to eat also. After that, he returned to his room and his family went home, promising to be back later.

About 2pm a woman from admissions entered and spoke to Chet at length about some legalities and other matters.

Tabitha arrived about 4pm and visited until 5pm when she wheeled Chet to dinner and she went home.

Chet asked to be taken to the recreation area and he got to meet some of the others, all who seemed nice and assured Chet and the other two new patients that they would indeed get well, it just took time. They even met Joan, who was the 'oldest' one there, having been there 3 months already and had 2 more to go. Se had been in a car accident and was now a paraplegic. And as she said, "If I can do it, anyone can!" Just the way she so confidently spoke made Chet feel better.

Around 8pm Chet asked John, "What time do they put us to bed here?"

John looked at him and smiled, "This isn't like the hospital, Kelly. You can go to bed anytime you want. Why? Are you tired now?"

"Yeah, a little." With that said, John, who was there due to a head injury got up and wheeled Chet to his room.

As they got near the nurse's station, he said, "Mary, the new kid here is tired. I'm gonna put him in his room ok?"

"Sure, very good John. It's room 316. Do you remember which way to go?"

Shaking his head no and Mary showed him, saying, "Now, John, you know your memory is always worse in the evening. But you are doing so well, it's only been 2 weeks. Give it time."

As she assisted Chet to bed, John smiled and said, "Yeah, Mary you are right. At least I am getting better with names. See Chet, it's tough but you'll do it.

"Want me to get Leon, Mary?"

"Yeah, John, I bet you have to go to the bathroom, huh, Chet?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Thanks, John and Mary."

Chet's first day at St. Catherine's Rehab Center was over and so far he liked it.

**THE END OF INSTALLMENT ONE-INSTALLMENT TWO TO FOLLOW**


End file.
